Undressed
by imekitty
Summary: During a ghost fight at the mall, Danny is sent crashing into the fitting room of a certain someone…
1. The Wolf (Sam)

**Author's note:** Greetings and salutations! This is going to be a series of short branching one-shots. Each one-shot will feature a different girl in Danny's life. Who exactly, you might ask? Tune in each week to find out!

Thanks to ironbloodaika for this silly but fun idea. I've really enjoyed writing the different scenarios.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Wolf**

 _\+ faithful, dependable, tenacious, strong-willed, hardworking, resourceful  
_ _\- cynical, rebellious, confrontational, unforgiving, obstinate, domineering_

 _..._

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a wolf was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly canine. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its sharp teeth bared, its tail flicking.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The wolf lowered its body, its large eyes never leaving him.

"What did one wolf say to the other?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The wolf let out a low growl.

"Howl's it goin'?" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you—"

With a loud cry, the wolf pounced at Danny, its claws out and ready to tear him apart. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. I, for one, thought it was a _paw_ -some one." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The wolf ghost crashed into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see a girl standing above him.

"Oh, my gosh! Danny! Are you okay?" The girl knelt down next to him in concern.

Danny recognized her voice. "Sam?" When his vision cleared, he froze at what he saw with a gasp stuck in his throat.

He realized that he was in a fitting room, and Sam was wearing only a lacy black bra with matching panties that starkly contrasted her pale complexion. She picked up his head in her hand, seemingly more concerned about his well-being than him seeing her in a state of undress. Danny looked away in embarrassment. He could feel his normally cool ghostly temperature rising.

"Danny?" Sam sounded anxious.

"I'm fine," gasped Danny at last. He managed to get to his feet but continued to avert his gaze. Sam also stood. "I'm so sorry. There was a ghost, and I…" He stole a quick glance at her and saw that she looked amused. "I swear that this was _not_ on purpose."

Sam laughed. "Danny, it's fine. You've seen me in a swimsuit. You think this bothers me?"

Danny tentatively looked back at her. "You're not mad?"

Sam shrugged. There was a slight blush in her cheeks, but she otherwise looked nonchalant. "Hey, we're friends. I feel like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, I've seen you in your underwear several times, so it seems only fair that you get to see me in mine." She smiled. "And honestly, I've never been shy about my body. Why do you think I always bare my midriff and wear short skirts?"

Danny tried to keep his eyes on Sam's face. She was his best friend, and he didn't want her to feel objectified.

But it was so difficult when her cute figure was only clad in lacy lingerie…

Sam snickered and struck a pose, both hands on her hips. "Like what you see?" she asked coquettishly.

Danny gulped. Was she teasing him? Seducing him? Tricking him? Even after knowing her for years, she was still unpredictable at times, and this was the first time he had been in this kind of situation with her. He was not sure how to respond. "Is this a trap?" he finally asked.

Sam cocked her head, but she was still smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, if I say no, then you'll be offended, but if I say yes, then I'm a pervert."

Sam shook her head. "No, Danny. It's not a trap." She bit her lip, her smile faltering a little. "So, is that a no, then?"

"No!" cried Danny quickly. He could feel himself growing warmer. If his ghost form had the glands for it, he was sure he'd be sweating. "I mean, no, it's not a no." He shook his head. "I mean, you look…good. I mean…I didn't know you wore _that_ …" He made a general gesture, a sweep over her body. "…kind of…very feminine…"

Sam raised a brow. Danny smiled sheepishly. He had always thought Sam was pretty, but he had never seen her like this, never seen her in something that so perfectly flattered and revealed her petite frame, tiny waist, long legs, and two modest but beautifully shaped scoops of vanilla ice cream contained in dark cups that showed enough to catch his attention but covered enough to maintain an alluring sense of mystery.

A loud howl could be heard outside along with the shrieks of frightened shoppers. Danny heard it, but the sight before him kept him captive in that fitting room.

"All right, all right, quit gawking and get back out there already." Sam's face was pink, but her tone was relaxed.

Danny began to move toward the door. "Okay. Good seeing you." He put up his hands. "I mean, not good seeing you like _this_ specifically. I mean, it's always good to see you, not that this time is any better than any other time I've seen you or will see you in the future."

Sam's expression grew wryer and wryer as Danny spoke, his tone and speed becoming more frantic.

"But it's also good to see you like this, of course. I mean, you _do_ like good; I don't want you to think you don't. But I'm just saying, uh…" He exhaled. "Okay, I'm gonna go do that…that thing I was gonna go do."

Soundlessly, Sam gestured to the door with an upturned palm.

Danny nodded and opened the door ajar, then turned back to her. "Bye."

Sam gently waved, moving just her fingers. "Bye, Danny."

Danny nodded again and left the room. Sam started to reach for the violet corseted dress she wanted to try on when the door opened again.

"You know, I don't know why I actually used the door," said Danny, his head poking in. "I could've just phased out."

"Yeah, you're a silly boy, Danny," said Sam, simpering.

Danny paused for a second. "Okay. Bye for real." He closed the door.

Sam shook her head and pulled the violet dress off of the hanger. She unzipped it and was just about to step into it when the door opened just a crack again.

"Hey, you know, maybe we should do something sometime. Would you be opposed to that?"

"Danny!" Sam shrieked. "We can talk later! Go get that ghost!"

Embarrassed, Danny shut the door and took off.

But behind him, he heard the door open again and Sam call out to him, "But no, I would not be opposed!"

With renewed vigor and a pleased grin, Danny flew out to meet the wolf ghost. It snarled and stared at him with glowing eyes. Danny summoned his strength and threw a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the wolf. With a whimper, the wolf crashed into a wall.

"Danny!" cried Tucker nearby. He threw a Fenton Thermos in Danny's direction. Danny caught it and pointed it at the wolf ghost, sucking it in. He capped the Thermos, found a place where he could change back, and returned to Tucker.

Tucker immediately noticed his dreamy expression. "Well, don't you look happy?"

Danny blushed and held up the Thermos. "Always happy to catch a ghost!"

Tucker knowingly smirked. "Danny, I saw you crash into a fitting room."

Danny's blush deepened.

"She must've been hot, whoever you saw." Tucker wiggled his brows. "Anyone I know?"

Danny sighed, figuring their goth friend would probably tell him anyway. "It was…Sam."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "You saw Sam?" He lowered his voice. "She wasn't naked, was she?"

Danny glared at him. "No, but even if she was, I wouldn't tell you that!"

"So she was?"

Danny lightly punched his shoulder. "I said no!"

Tucker winced slightly, but his teasing grin didn't fade. "Come on, you wouldn't have been so starry-eyed if you saw her clothed."

Danny sighed in irritation. "She was wearing underwear, okay?"

Tucker was quiet for a few seconds. "How'd she look?"

Danny scoffed in amused disbelief. "I'm not talking about our best friend like that with you." He started walking away.

Tucker hurried after him. "You really are lucky. You know that?"

Danny made no reply, but he could not disagree.

* * *

(I figured I'd start with Sam because Danny/Sam is the canon pairing, plus it seems like it's still the most popular in the fandom.)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Tiger, the Sheep, the Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Dragon, the Rat, the Rooster, the Snake, or the Ox? Mention your preference in a review or message [and if no one reviews, I'll just choose on my own, haha]. I won't tell you which animal corresponds to which girl, but feel free to guess!)


	2. The Dragon (Ember)

**Author's note:** I had a feeling this one would be chosen to be next. The Dragon is apparently the luckiest of the Chinese Zodiac signs, and it also happens to be my sign. However, I am pretty much the exact opposite of the personality the Dragon represents. :b And go figure, I am also a Leo which is very similar to the Dragon, but again, I am nothing like it.

I must ask that you suspend your disbelief a bit for this one. Just work with me and enjoy it! :) And now, I am off to a writing conference. ^^

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Dragon**

 _\+ feisty, playful, captivating, audacious, resourceful, persistent  
\- unsympathetic, brash, manipulative, irritable, tactless, vindictive_

 _..._

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a dragon was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly reptile. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its nostrils flaring and releasing smoke.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The dragon's wings twitched.

"Why do dragons make great storytellers?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The dragon snorted.

"Because they have long tails!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you—"

With a loud bellow, the dragon directed a burst of fire at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. No need to be so scaly about it." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The dragon ghost charged into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see a girl standing above him.

And she was glowing.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, dipstick." Ember's teeth were bared in a brazen smile as she looked down at him. In thick flames, her aqua hair stretched to the ceiling of what Danny realized was a fitting room. As he pulled himself up on his elbows and looked back at her, he could definitely feel the heat of her hair.

Or perhaps it was something else that made him feel so warm.

Or perhaps…the lack of something.

Ember placed a bare foot on Danny's chest and pushed him back down to the floor. Danny found he didn't have the mental strength to resist as he gazed up at her. With his eyes, he traced the line of her ivory leg up to the rest of her barely-covered body, black leather hipster panties just above her thighs and a black leather strapless bra tightly crossing her bust. From this angle, Danny could easily see the blue-tinged pearly curves of her breasts peeking out from under it.

Ember knelt down beside him, her foot still on his chest. She leered at him. "If only I had known before it could be this easy to immobilize you. I'd be owning this world by now." She shrugged. "But I probably should've guessed as much. You _are_ a boy."

Pinned, stunned, captured. The feelings beating in Danny's head and chest were in chaotic conflict.

Ember gestured to her form with splayed fingers. "You know, if you like the A-side, you're gonna _love_ the B-side."

Why did she have to be so hot?

It, _it_. Why did _it_ have to be so hot? The room, that is?

Still unable to move, embarrassingly mesmerized by the enthralling nuances of his enemy's body, Danny tried his best to speak. "Wha—what—are—what are you—why are you—"

Ember laughed. "I've got you tongue-tied. Love it." She put more weight on his chest. "Are you trying to ask what I'm doing here? Well, your kind may be a bunch of tone-deaf meatsacks, but you have some great fashion sense." She indicated a silver-studded onyx ensemble that was hanging next to the mirror. She then picked up her guitar which was leaning against the wall. She stood and held it over her head. "It's been fun, but I do want to get back to trying this on."

She began to bring the guitar down on his head in a swing. Danny found the strength to move once he became aware of the danger and grabbed Ember's calf, jerking it to the right while he rolled to the left. Ember fell over while Danny stood up, his fists glowing with ectoplasmic energy. Ember quickly regained her composure and jumped back up.

"Shall we dance, jam tart?" Ember turned a dial on her guitar. "The two of us could make one hell of a duet, you know."

"I think I'll keep mine a solo act," said Danny. He held up a glowing fist infused with ghostly energy and was about to charge at her when he heard a loud roar outside following by many screams.

Oh, right. There was a dragon ghost out there he still needed to take care of.

Ember smirked. "Well, candy whip, I guess you have a choice to make. Fight me or protect the people of your beloved town?"

Danny gritted his teeth and lowered his hand, releasing the built-up ectoplasmic energy. In the past, fighting Ember was the same as protecting the town, but at the moment, Ember didn't seem to be posing a threat to anyone.

"Of course. I'll never get why you are so loyal to this lousy town, but at least you're consistent in your loyalty." Ember moved her guitar to one hand and put her other hand on her jutted hip.

The screams outside continued. Danny breathed deeply. So much heat in that small room. He knew he had to get back out there, had to leave, had to go…

Ember approached him and pushed him against the door with a single finger. "Well, if anyone had to see me like this, I'm glad it could be you."

Danny swallowed but waited for her to continue. Her fiery hair crackled and popped.

"I mean, you _are_ the sexiest ghost in the Zone." She paused, sticking out her bottom lip, glancing quickly at the ceiling. "Well, after me, of course."

A blush rose to Danny's cheeks. "You think so?" he couldn't help but ask. It wasn't often a girl complimented him like that, especially not one who looked as good as Ember.

Ember chortled. "Of course! But not like you have a whole lot of competition, right? I mean, who else you'd think it'd be, Skulker?" She turned around with a laugh and headed for her guitar and clothes. "You don't hear anyone calling him the Ghost Zone's _prettiest_ hunter, do you?"

Danny stayed in place against the wall, indeed impressed by her B-side.

"Later, baby pop." Ember turned back to him with a wink before flying up intangibly through the ceiling, guitar, clothes, and stolen outfit in hand.

Danny watched her leave until she was out of sight, then continued staring at the ceiling for a few seconds longer until the sounds of the ghost attack outside the fitting room brought him back to attention. Cursing himself for getting so distracted, he rushed out of the fitting room to take on the dragon ghost.

"About time, Danny!" exclaimed Tucker with a knowing smile.

Danny sheepishly bit his lip, then threw a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghost. After a few more shots, the dragon ghost finally collapsed in a heap. After catching the Fenton Thermos from Tucker, he sucked up the dragon ghost and changed back into his human form.

"Okay, 'fess up." Tucker leaned into Danny. "Who did you see in that fitting room you crashed into?"

Danny reddened. "You saw that?"

"Of course, and you were in there a long time!" Tucker wiggled his brows.

"It…was empty," stammered Danny. "I was actually suffering a concussion. Why didn't you come help me?"

"You are such a liar," said Tucker. "A terrible one, too. Come on, who was it?"

Danny exhaled loudly. "Someone I definitely was _not_ expecting to see."

"Who?"

"Ember."

Tucker's jaw dropped slightly. "No…really?"

Danny nodded.

"What was she doing there?"

"I guess…trying on clothes." Danny rolled his eyes slightly. "I guess even ghosts like to shop sometimes."

Tucker was quiet for a moment. "So, um…sorry, but I have to ask. What was she wearing and how did she look?" Tucker looked at him with hungry eyes, hungry for explicit details and stimulating description.

Danny recalled the way Ember's spectral feminine beauty totally rocked his world. He narrowed his eyes at Tucker with a small smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed and ignored Tucker's resulting bleats and whines.

* * *

(Truthfully, I think Ember would _not_ wear a bra with her normal outfit, but in order to maintain a T rating, I opted to give her a strapless bra.)

(Quick story! I rewatched the series with my little sister who had not really seen it in its entirety before. When we watched "One of a Kind," she was sure she heard Skulker call himself "the Ghost Zone's prettiest hunter." XD It still cracks me up months later, so I couldn't resist referencing it here. I am laughing even while I write this...)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Tiger, the Sheep, the Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, the Rooster, the Snake, or the Ox?)


	3. The Tiger (Valerie)

**Author's note:** I have the best reviewers I could ask for. :) Thank-you all so much. I really do appreciate you.

This scenario was a lot of fun! I hope you find it as amusing as I did while writing it. ^^

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Tiger**

 _\+ sincere, fervent, alluring, affectionate, powerful, daring  
_ _\- restless, workaholic, quick-tempered, reckless, demanding, stubborn_

 _..._

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a tiger was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly feline. The ghost yowled and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its sharp teeth bared, its tail flicking.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The tiger lowered its body, its large eyes never leaving him.

"If a four-legged animal is a quadruped and a two-legged animal is a biped, what's a tiger?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The tiger let out a low growl as its hindquarters began to wiggle.

"Stri-ped!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're—"

With a loud roar, the tiger pounced at Danny, its claws out and ready to tear him apart. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. Don't be such a sourpuss." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The tiger ghost crashed into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see a girl standing above him.

"You!" the girl screamed angrily. She pulled something out of her bag and aimed it directly at him. As Danny's vision refocused, he could see that it was an ectoplasmic gun, and holding it was a dark-skinned girl wearing only a saffron bra and sunny boyshorts.

"Valerie!" Danny gasped as he quickly jumped to his feet, realizing he was in her dressing room.

"Don't move!" Valerie's face was red with rage as she stared the half-ghost down, her gun charged up and ready to fire.

Danny held up his hands in defense. "Hold on a sec!"

"Come for a show?" spat Valerie. She gestured to herself with her free hand. "Well, take a good look, Phantom, because this is the last thing you'll ever see!"

Unable to help himself, Danny's eyes moved down and up Valerie's body, her toned arms, her thick thighs, her wide hips, and how her choice of underwear so perfectly accentuated her voluptuous curves. If this really was the last thing he was ever going to see, he couldn't imagine a better final image. "Um…how long are you gonna give me to look?"

Valerie bared her teeth in a snarl. "You cheeky little—"

She pulled her trigger, but Danny's rapid reflexes allowed him to quickly dodge. He turned intangible and soared through the door, but behind him, a blast tore through the door and narrowly missed him. Still flying, Danny turned his head to see that Valerie was running out of the hole she had blown through the fitting room door. Wielding a large gun and still clad in only her underwear, it was a bizarre but exquisite sight.

But there was no time to admire the view.

"Get back here, Phantom!" Valerie screamed. She fired more blasts of ectoplasmic energy at him. "You're gonna die! You're dead! Get back here and die like a man! Or whatever you are!"

Danny expertly maneuvered around her blasts and watched them hit the walls, ceiling, benches, kiosks. He sharply inhaled at the damage. "Valerie, can we maybe take this outside? You know, so you can stop destroying the mall?"

"Shut-up!" Valerie fired another blast. Danny once again dodged, but he turned when he heard a pained yowl. The blast had hit the tiger ghost and knocked it into a wall.

Danny shrugged. "All right. I'll take it."

Valerie halted. She seemed to be confused by the presence of the tiger ghost.

"Danny!" a voice whispered. Danny turned to see Tucker hiding behind a now broken bench. He held up a Fenton Thermos.

Danny held out a hand to catch it, but a green blast forced him to pull back. He looked back at Valerie who was once again charging at him. "Tuck, can you take care of it for me? I've got something else to deal with."

Tucker looked at the barely-dressed gun-toting beauty. He put his thumb and index finger together, his eyes sparkling and his mouth open in a toothy grin.

Danny promptly flew up toward the ceiling, turning intangible once he reached it, and soared out into the open air. Without her full ghost-fighting equipment, Danny knew Valerie wouldn't be able to follow him, but he didn't slow down. He flew until he was on the other side of the mall, then landed beneath a tree in a mostly empty parking lot. He changed back and breathed, tried to calm his racing heart. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Tucker his location.

After just a few moments, Tucker ran up to him. He held up the Thermos to indicate that he was successful in catching the tiger ghost. "So…why exactly was Valerie chasing you in her underwear?"

Danny shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. "She was trying on clothes, and I crashed into her fitting room." He looked back at Tucker. "And as you could clearly see, she was _not_ happy about it."

Tucker snorted. "Definitely not." He sighed dreamily. "But if she did end up killing you…what a way to die, huh?"

Danny swiftly took the Thermos from Tucker and started walking. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said, wanting to drop the subject, but he could not dispel the image of Valerie's scarcely covered perfection from his head.

* * *

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Sheep, the Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, the Rooster, the Snake, or the Ox? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^)


	4. The Snake (Kitty)

**Author's note:** Here's the first surprise for you all. :b Snake eyes! I kind of had a feeling this would get the most votes, but I was worried about writing it. I think I pulled it off, but I guess I should let you guys decide that, huh?

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Snake**

 _\+ intuitive, alluring, resolute, persuasive, spontaneous, expressive_ _  
_ _-_ _jealous, clingy, intolerant, resentful, suffocating, scheming_

 _..._

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a snake was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly serpent. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its fangs bared and dripping with spectral venom.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The snake flattened its body, its large eyes never leaving him.

"What kind of snake keep its car the cleanest?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The snake flicked its tongue.

"A windshield viper!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With an angry hiss, the snake lunged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. No need to throw a hissy fit." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The snake ghost whipped its tail into Danny hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see a girl standing above him.

A girl with unkempt green hair.

A girl with glowing blue-tinged skin.

No, there was something else that caught his attention even more…

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked with a scowl, her red eyes burning into him.

Danny rubbed the back of his aching head. Surely, this wasn't happening. This was a hallucination induced by a hard blow to the head. There was no way Kitty was standing above him in a dressing room wearing the skimpiest lingerie he had ever seen.

Kitty walked toward him. Danny instinctively put his arms up in defense.

"Please. If I was going to attack you, I'd've done it by now." Kitty crossed her arms as she looked down at him with a sneer.

Danny kept his eyes averted, blocked Kitty from his view with his arms. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bring himself to see her again even though he kind of sort of really wanted to.

"Danny, it's fine. You can look."

The way she used his name, his first name, in such a familiar manner was odd but strangely intoxicating to Danny. In something of a trance, he lowered his arms and took in Kitty's slender pear-shaped figure. She was wearing nothing but a red thong and a red bra with cups that just barely covered the seductive curve of her breasts. She held out a hand to him, slightly bent over in such a way that he could see her practically spilling out of her scanty covering.

Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed, her hand still out to him. "You gonna stay down there all day?"

With a deep blush, Danny took Kitty's hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "I'm really sorry. I swear that I didn't crash here on purpose."

Kitty shrugged. "Hey, whatever. I was your first girlfriend, remember? I don't mind hanging with you like this." She turned around to grab a pair of leather pants that had been hanging on a hook. Danny stumbled backwards a bit at the sight of the two bouncy globes separated only by a thin g-string. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out. "Ha, made ya look, didn't I?"

Danny looked away in embarrassment. Why was Kitty insisting on toying with him like this?

"But, you know, you should probably get out of here," said Kitty suddenly.

Danny looked at the door. He could hear screams from the ghost attack happening just outside. "Right…because there's a ghost snake out there." He looked back at Kitty. "That's actually the reason I'm here, honest. It threw me in here."

Kitty laughed. "Well, yeah, okay, take care of that, but there's a bigger reason you should leave."

Danny gave Kitty a quizzical look.

"You don't want Johnny to catch you in here with me, do you?"

Danny's eye twitched. "Johnny's here, too?"

"Of course! He's doing his own shopping." Kitty held up the ensemble she had brought in, the leather pants and loose-fitting tank top. "Pretty rockin', right? Do you think he'll like it? Maybe I should model it for you first."

Danny shook his head. "No, no, you're right. I really should get going before—"

At that moment, Kitty's greasy-haired biker boyfriend phased into the room. "Doll, we should get outta here. There's a crazy snake ghost which means that Phantom jerk is probably gonna—" He froze when he saw Danny, then clenched his fists. "Speak of the devil?" He grabbed Danny by the front of his jumpsuit. "Creepin' on my girl, punk? Come here to check her out?"

"No, I would never…" Danny took hold of Johnny's fist and tried to pry it from his jumpsuit.

"Are you sayin' my girl isn't good enough for you to check out?" Johnny snarled and jerked Danny closer to him. "You callin' her ugly?"

"Not at all! She's very—" Danny stopped himself.

"Yeah, you better not finish that sentence."

Danny rolled his eyes, annoyed with this Catch-22 Johnny was putting him in. "Look, I didn't come here to check her out, okay? It was an accident. I'm well aware that she's _your_ girl."

"Yeah, that's right. My girl, mine only to see." Johnny raised a glowing fist and pulled it back behind his head. "And now, I'm gonna permanently erase her image from your memory."

Danny gritted his teeth. He could take on Johnny, no problem. He summoned his own ectoplasmic energy.

Kitty forcibly pulled Johnny off of Danny. "Johnny, leave him alone. He didn't mean anything by it."

Johnny glared at Kitty. "So, what? You're okay with him seein' you like this?"

Kitty put her hands on her waist and popped out a hip. "Hey, when you look this good, you gotta flaunt it, own it. I really don't care who sees me because what can I say? I'm hot." She winked at the half-ghost. "Isn't that right, Danny?"

Danny swallowed but did not reply as he took in the sight of her nearly naked body again.

"What? You actually like this attention?" Johnny turned on Kitty. "You showcasin' yourself to other guys behind my back? Guys like _him_?"

Kitty gave him a sassy grin. "Come on. It's not like he hasn't seen more than this already. Remember how me and him were dating for a minute?"

Johnny's normally ghastly complexion turned purple. "What?!" he shrieked.

Kitty scoffed and flicked a wrist at him. "I'm just kidding." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, _you're_ the one always hitting on other girls. I bet that's what you've been doing while you were off on your own in this mall."

The two lovers continued to quarrel, bickering about each other's faults, defending against verbal attacks. Danny took the opportunity to quietly phase out of the dressing room. On the other side of the door, he sighed in relief. "Maybe I should just stay single forever."

The snake ghost was still loose, slithering and smacking its tail against walls and kiosks, striking at screaming shoppers. Danny flew straight into the snake's line of vision. The snake hissed and instantly lunged at him.

"All right. I can work with this," said Danny, easily dodging. He flew in front of a mall fountain, and when the snake snapped toward him, Danny immediately took off, causing the snake to smash into the fountain's centerpiece and fall into an unconscious daze.

"Always a classic," said Danny with a laugh.

The centerpiece of the fountain cracked and collapsed into the water around it. Danny winced at the loud crashing sound.

"Hey, the ghost kid just broke the fountain!" someone cried.

"And practically destroyed the mall!" shouted someone else.

Danny huffed. "Typical. I always get blamed."

"Danny!" Nearby, Tucker threw a Thermos to Danny. Danny caught it and sucked the snake ghost into its confines. He then changed back and reunited with Tucker.

"Dude, who was in that changing room you crashed into?" asked Tucker pointedly.

Danny blinked. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you." Tucker raised a brow in amusement. "You were in there way too long to not have seen someone."

Danny reddened. "Well…yeah, I _did_ see someone—"

"A girl?"

"Well, _yes_ , but…"

Tucker clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Will you tell me if I guess?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure. But you'll never guess."

"Sam?"

"No."

"Valerie?"

"No."

"Ember?"

"What? Ember? Why would you guess _her_?" Danny's voice rose slightly which Tucker took as a hint.

"Ooh, I'm getting warm, aren't I?" Tucker thought a little more. "Kitty?"

Danny sighed in exasperation.

"Ah, so it was Kitty!" Tucker laughed. "I can see why you were in there so long, then."

Danny pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Lay it on me, bro. What was she wearing? How'd she look?" Tucker grinned at him with wide eyes.

"She looked the same as always except nearly nude," said Danny under his breath. He began to walk away.

Tucker ran after him. "What? You gotta give me more than that!"

"Honestly, Tucker, you could probably get her to show you herself." Danny motioned his head in the direction of the fitting room where he was sure Kitty and Johnny were still arguing.

Tucker looked in the direction. "Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yup." Danny patted his back. "I mean, if you're prepared to die for it. Johnny almost killed _me_."

Conflicted, Tucker looked from the store to Danny. "Is it something worth dying for?"

Danny thought back on Kitty's sensuous curves just barely covered by red strings and bits of fabric.

Tucker studied Danny: unblinking, a goofy smile on his face. "That's a yes, isn't it?"

Danny snapped back to attention. "I really don't think you could handle it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Tucker.

Danny only laughed and didn't answer.

* * *

(Kitty comes across as a bit of a skank to me...sorry if no one else agrees with my interpretation. Does anyone actually really like Kitty or ship her with Danny? Am I going to get no reviews for this one? :b )

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Sheep, the Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, the Rooster, or the Ox? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^)


	5. The Rooster (Maddie)

**Author's note:** A five-way tie! Oy. From the five animals chosen in reviews, I decided on the Rooster for a reason I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Rooster**

 _\+ intrepid, earnest, resourceful, competitive, positive, resilient  
_ _\- boastful, abrasive, opinionated, argumentative, headstrong, frank_

 _..._

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a rooster was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly cockerel. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its eyes wide.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The rooster shook its head, its large eyes never leaving him.

"What do you call a rooster who wakes you up at the same time every morning?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The rooster flapped its wings.

"An alarm cluck!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you—"

With an angry squawk, the rooster charged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The rooster kicked a talon into Danny hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard someone scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see someone standing above him.

Someone he knew all too well.

Far too well.

Someone he didn't want to see this way.

"Mo—" He stopped himself. He stared up at the full-grown woman standing above him in what he realized was a fitting room. He tried to look only at her face, tried to block out everything below that.

Except that there was pretty much nothing below that.

Maddie let out a shriek and grabbed her teal jumpsuit, holding it against her body in an attempt to conceal it, but Danny had already had an eyeful of her shapely and mature buxom figure clad in a beige bra and shaped briefs.

Still on the floor, he put an arm over his eyes in horror and turned toward the wall. "Dear God, dear God, I am _so_ sorry. Oh, my God—"

A whirring sound. Danny looked back to see that Maddie was pointing a charged ecto-gun at him. Of course. She always had some sort of ghost weapon on her at all times.

"You—you—" Apparently at a loss for words, Maddie's face was practically as purple as her angry eyes. Her teeth were clenched as she panted and wheezed, her knuckles white from the hard grip on her gun.

Danny had never in his entire life seen her this irate, not even that one time when he had promised to do all of his chores while she was gone for the day but ended up playing video games and falling asleep instead. He had been so scarred by her heated tirade and hour-long lecture that he had vowed to never make her that angry again.

Well, time to renew that vow. Never again, never again, please, no.

He immediately jumped up and phased out of the room. Maddie shot a blast at him but missed, blowing a hole through the fitting room door. She cursed at him through the hole.

"I really am sorry!" Danny shouted over his shoulder. "And traumatized," he muttered to himself. Perhaps he would willingly seek out some psychotherapy from Jazz for this one…

He sped back to where the rooster ghost was still pecking at shoppers and employees and stopped right in its line of vision. The rooster ghost's eyes focused on him as it cocked its head.

"I, uh…" He tried to think of some sort of witty line, but nothing came to him. "I'm just done." He threw a strong blast of ectoplasmic energy at the rooster and knocked it to the floor. Its tongue lolled from its beak in unconscious defeat.

Tucker sucked the ghost into a Fenton Thermos while Danny found a place to change back. He rejoined Tucker but did not say anything, did not even look at his friend.

"You okay?" asked Tucker.

"Let's just go," muttered Danny.

Tucker raised a brow. "Did something happen in that changing room you crashed into?"

Danny's face flushed with blood and heat. "No!"

Tucker smirked. "Come on. Tell me the truth."

"No!" Danny insisted. "Nothing happened. Just drop it."

"Who did you see?" Tucker's tone was infuriatingly teasing. Tucker poked his shoulder repeatedly. "Come on, Danny. Tell your best friend what happened."

Danny glared at Tucker. "It was my mom, okay?" he said snappishly. "Can you see why I'd rather not talk about it?"

Tucker's eyes bulged. "Oh, wow…your mom?"

"Yes," said Danny irritably. Her image flashed in his mind, the way her body—

Nope. Nope. So much nope.

Tucker leaned into Danny. "I've never seen her out of her jumpsuit. Is she all real under there? I mean, her—they just look so—how big were her—"

"Tucker." Danny's tone was dark, threatening. He looked at Tucker ominously. "Think very hard about whether or not you want to finish that question."

Tucker leaned back from the force of Danny's glare. The two boys said nothing for several moments. At last, Danny nodded, satisfied by Tucker's silence.

"I'm sorry," said Tucker once Danny looked away, no longer pinned by his glower, "but your mom has got it goin' _on_."

Danny punched Tucker hard in the upper arm. Tucker yelped and at last opted to drop the subject.

* * *

(After uploading a Maddie-related fic earlier this week [Disparaged], I opted to just write her again here. :b I thought about changing it to the Chicken since roosters are male, but "chicken" obviously has a connotation that doesn't suit Maddie. So, Rooster it remained!)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Sheep, the Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, or the Ox? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^ Please do...so I don't have to break a tie again...)


	6. The Sheep (Dora)

**Author's note:** You guys are killing me with these ties! But it's okay. I decided to go with the Sheep since I kind of just wanted to get it out of the way, but actually, I'm surprised with how decent it turned out. I had only a vague idea of how I wanted it to go when I started, but it turned into something unexpectedly interesting. But I really should let you guys decide that...

And now, I am off to Comic Con FanX! :DDDDDD Have a happy Saint Patrick's Day!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Sheep**

 _\+ gentle, faithful, self-sacrificing, sensitive, compassionate, behaved_  
 _\- timid, weak-willed, brooding, insecure, withdrawn, pessimistic_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a sheep was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly ungulate. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its eyes wide.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The sheep snorted

"What kind of car does a sheep like to drive?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The sheep scraped the floor with a hoof.

"A Lamb-borghini!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With an angry bleat, the sheep charged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. I personally don't think it was half-baa-aa-aad." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The sheep rammed into Danny hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could definitely see a girl standing above him.

The girl let out a soft whimper and stepped away from him, her hands covering her mouth. Danny instantly recognized her glowing green skin, long blonde braid, and glittering amulet, but what was far more noticeable was her current state of undress.

He blushed and looked around, realizing he had crashed into her fitting room. He quickly stood and averted his gaze. "Princess Dora, I'm so sorry." He wondered what he should do or say so as not to anger her lest her amulet unleashed her dragon transformation. Perhaps he should just leave as quickly as possible.

"Oh, this is so shameful." Dora turned around and faced the other wall, her head cradled in her hands. "To let a man see me like this."

She sounded so guilty, so distraught. Although he couldn't exactly consider Dora a friend, they were still more or less on good terms now, and he didn't want her to feel this way.

"No!" he said quickly. "No, you're in _our_ culture now, the twenty-first century! And in our culture, it's totally okay for a guy to see you like…um…this." He was still looking away, but when he sensed that Dora was turning back to him, he could not stop himself from meeting her gaze.

"Really?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Danny took in her ghostly femininity. Loose fitting white braies that stopped just above her knees flowed over her slender legs, shapely calves, and delicate ankles. But what really caught his attention was her modern-day bra, a bra that was far too small as it squeezed around the soft hills of her breasts. Considering that a set of bras were hanging on a hook, it was clear to Danny that she had come in there to try on bras in addition to a couple of dresses.

Her expression was growing more and more self-conscious and embarrassed. Danny realized she was waiting for him to reply to her. "Yes, really! I mean, don't you remember from when you hosted our school's beauty pageant?"

Dora smiled shyly and pulled her braid in front of her, running it through her fingers. "Oh, that's right. I chose you to be the judge."

Danny chuckled. "I never did thank you for that."

"Thank me? What for? I kidnapped your best friend and tried to force her to be my brother's bride." Dora lowered her eyes, her smile gone.

"Okay, yeah, that was bad," agreed Danny. "But before all that, I was actually popular with the girls at our school for once." He looked down and slightly to the right as he reminisced fondly. "Pretty girls." He sighed deeply. "It was nice even if they were only just trying to use me."

Dora smiled coyly. "Oh, but they _did_ actually think you were cute."

Danny raised a skeptical brow.

"As the host, I interacted with those girls a lot! And I heard them talking about you." Dora giggled. "They were all glad that the judge was a cute guy, someone they could work over without being repulsed."

Danny reddened slightly, but he also felt himself puff up just a little. "That's nice to hear. I mean, nice to hear that the girls at our school don't think I'm repulsive."

"Oh, they think you're very fine," affirmed Dora. She then turned away and whispered to herself, "And I think so, too."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Dora turned only her eyes to him, her hands still stroking her braid.

For a short moment, neither ghost said anything. Danny admired the shining quality of her emerald complexion, the curve of her graceful figure, the definition of her collar bone, the lovely slopes of her shoulders. Shoulders that looked so soft but also full of tension; perhaps he could massage it away for her…

"Is something wrong?" asked Dora suddenly. She seemed uneasy, unsure.

Danny realized he had been staring at her far too intently. "No! No, not at all. Um…" He walked to where Dora had a selection of dresses hanging. He looked through them and pulled out a deep violet dress with an empire line and a long flowing skirt. "I think you should definitely get this one. I mean, if it fits, of course."

"You think so?"

"Definitely! I think it'd look great on you, and it would go really well with your skin tone."

"Thank you, Mr. Phantom. I will take that into consideration." Her smile was still so shy, but she also looked delighted.

"Please. Call me Danny." A loud bleat from outside followed by several screams reminded the half-ghost that there was still a ghost threat that needed his attention. He moved to the door. "Sorry, I have to go, but…" He looked back at Dora. "That, um…that bra is definitely too small for you."

Dora looked down at her bust and placed her hands over the cups, squeezed them just a little, a subtle movement that Danny definitely caught, a movement that made him feel just a little warm.

"I just thought I'd try these modern undergarments out since they seem to offer so much more support. But I admit that I don't know a thing about what size would be best for me or how they're supposed to fit." She looked at him innocently. "But it seems you're an expert. Maybe you could help me out?"

Danny stumbled into the door, his legs suddenly feeling weak, his normally glacial temperature rising dangerously. What a proposal, what a temptation, but no, no, he couldn't, couldn't take advantage of her naiveté, would likely faint or have an aneurism even if he did actually try to help her out.

"No—I—no, I don't actually—I mean, I'm _not_ an expert—I mean, I wish I was, but I really have no—since, you know, I'm a guy—I mean, you should ask another woman, one of the employees here—although they might wonder why your skin is green and why you're glowing…"

Dora smiled at him. Perhaps she found amusement in his flustered response.

Danny straightened up, composed himself. "Well, then…maybe I'll see you again?"

Dora nodded. "Sure. I'd love for you to see how I actually look in this dress." She pointed out the violet dress Danny had chosen.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He bowed to her. "Until then, Your Highness."

Dora chuckled. "Please. Call me Dora."

One final lingering look, then Danny forced himself to phase out of the fitting room. With euphoric serenity, Danny moved into the sheep ghost's line of vision. The sheep ghost snorted.

"Sorry to keep ewe waiting," said Danny. He smirked. "I know you probably couldn't tell, but that was totally a sheep pun."

The sheep ghost charged at him. Danny threw a kick infused with ectoplasmic energy into its wooly side and sent it crashing across the floor in a dazed heap.

"I love sheep thrills," Danny quipped, thoroughly pleased with his cleverness.

"Dude, why do you always feel like you have to make bad puns?" asked Tucker as he handed Danny a Thermos.

"What? My puns are always awesome!" Danny sucked the sheep ghost into the Thermos before changing back.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm way more interested in knowing what happened in that dressing room you crashed into."

"Oh…you saw that?"

"I sure did. Now, tell me why you were in there so long?"

Danny looked in the direction of the store containing the fitting room, wondering if Dora was still in there trying to decide which bra to buy that would perfectly hold and support her—

He shook his head. For whatever reason, he felt the need to protect Dora's image, keep it to himself, perhaps because of her meek and gentle nature. "Sorry, but I'm too sheepish to tell you."

Tucker scowled and narrowed his eyes. "You did _not_ just try to evade my question with another stupid pun."

"No, not trying. It's what I'm doing," said Danny brazenly.

While Tucker grumbled and complained, Danny wondered if he would indeed ever get to see that dress on Dora.

* * *

(I didn't expect this to be so shippy when I first started writing it, but truthfully, Dora is the only gentle girl in the show, and a gentle girl would actually be good for Danny's sensitive, sweet nature. So, I could see him being charmed by her tender shyness. They certainly wouldn't be a very passionate couple, but I think they could be happy together. Provided he doesn't make her angry, of course. :b )

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, the Ox, or the Butterfly? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^ Please do...seriously...)


	7. The Butterfly (Desiree)

**Author's note:** Figures that the very first time I list the Butterfly as a choice that it would get the most votes. :b

I had a little help with this one. Special thanks to Invader Johnny, ironbloodaika, and Rogue Deity Master!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Butterfly**

 _\+ strong-willed, convincing, spirited, spontaneous, inspiring, expressive  
_ _\- resentful, unpredictable, proud, intimidating, mischievous, changeable_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a butterfly was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly winged insect. The ghost turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its huge eyes fixed on him.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The butterfly's wings fluttered.

"Why couldn't the butterfly go to the dance?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The butterfly's antennae twitched.

"Because it was a moth ball!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause—"

The butterfly flew at Danny at top speed. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. Don't…" Danny paused. "Crap, I can't think of a good butterfly pun."

The butterfly sent a gust of wind in Danny's direction with several strong flaps of its large wings which threw him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the powerful blast broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard someone scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a dressing room, and there was definitely someone standing above him.

An ethereal vision, impossibly long dark tresses and spellbinding curves.

Hypnotized by the former harem girl's ghostly flawlessness, Danny could only stare at Desiree's barely concealed body in awe.

Desiree stared back at him, her one red eye uncovered by her hair narrowed, her full lips pouted in a frown. A beautiful face for sure, but the rest of her was just as glorious if not more so. Delicately shaped arms adorned with bangles and bracelets, the largest pair of the most exquisite breasts almost popping out of a bedazzled bra, a flat abdomen toned and expanding into wide hips and thick thighs sporting a tiny pair of silky panties. He had never seen her legs before, had only ever seen her with a ghostly tail, but her legs were enough to officially make him a leg man, so womanly and smooth and—

Danny gulped in air, realizing he had been holding his breath. After all of his encounters with ghosts, he was not sure if God was real, but he imagined that this was probably what it would feel like to be in the presence of God. And with her wish-granting abilities, she was probably the closest thing to God in the ghost world.

Desiree moved her hair so that she could glare at him with both of her dark-lidded eyes. Danny was still on the floor, but he sank lower under her glower.

Should he say something? But what could he possibly say? No words worthy of her came to mind.

He finally rose to his feet. "Desiree…" he managed to say.

Desiree shook her head and pointed to her ears. Danny could see that she was wearing a set of headphones. She slowly removed them. "As always. I should've expected a man to intrude, to come and see me like this, try to take advantage of me."

Danny shook his head. "No! No, really, this was an accident."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" She spoke grandly, her voice booming and resonating. "All men want the same thing. You're a man, so of course _this_ —" She gestured to herself, put her hands right next to her immaculate bosom. "—is what you want." She scowled. "And that's all I'm good for. I'm just here to give men what they want, to grant their desires."

Danny tried so hard not to stare, tried to move his eyes back up to her face. Unable to, he finally opted to look away instead. "No, really, I don't think of you like that." He paused, smiled just a little. "But I'm flattered you think of me as a man."

Nothing was said for a moment. As he continued to keep his gaze averted, Danny wondered if he should just profusely apologize and leave.

"You're certainly different from other men I've encountered," said Desiree. "I'll give you that, Phantom."

Danny tentatively turned his eyes back to her. She was smiling at him now, almost as if she was amused. "You can just call me Danny. I mean, if you want. If you _wish_. Whatever you want to call me, I'm totally cool with." Danny mentally slapped himself. Real suave, loser.

Desiree's smile turned into a smirk, the sexiest simper. "Well, _Danny_ , I was certainly hoping to just enjoy today, just have a day to myself, get a manicure, get some new clothes." She held up her headphones. "I even brought along these noise-cancelling headphones so that I wouldn't have to grant any wishes I might hear." She sighed. "But it figures I can never just have the perfect day I wish for. I can never grant my own wishes."

"So…you're not trying to stir up trouble?" asked Danny. "Not hoping to grant wishes to make yourself more powerful?"

Desiree frowned forlornly. "That has never worked out for me. I keep thinking that granting wishes will make me more powerful, but it really just makes me weaker, more depressed. Seeing everyone get what they want while I am never able to get what I want…"

She seemed so genuinely despondent. "What is it that you want, Desiree?" asked Danny gently.

Desiree turned demure eyes to him. "Perhaps I will tell you someday, if you really want, if you care to gain my trust." She smiled at him, a kind smile. "You're certainly a very darling boy. You might just charm it out of me."

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. "Oh, so now I'm a boy? What happened to being a man?"

Desiree laughed, a lovely sound. "You'll get there. You've already grown so much since we first met." She looked him up and down. "You're going to turn out very fine indeed, stunning even."

Danny blushed, wondering how she could make him feel so embarrassed when he was the one fully clothed.

Desiree moved up to him, close enough that he could touch her if he wanted to, but he kept his hands at his sides. "I'll tell you what. Since you've been able to behave yourself so well, I'll grant you a wish." She raised her hands. They began glowing with wish-granting energy.

But between them, soft, creamy, bouncy—

Danny looked straight into Desiree's eyes. "Thanks, but this is more than enough, really."

Desiree smiled and stepped back. She put her hands together and bowed slightly. "You're one of a kind in so many ways."

Screams from outside. Danny looked at the door. "I have to go," he said in a low voice.

Desiree put her headphones back on. She smiled at him, her perfect teeth so pearly, the curve of her mouth so sensuous. She gave him a small wave.

Dreamily, Danny waved back before finally phasing out of the room. He soared out into the center of the mall and looked for the butterfly ghost.

Where was it...?

Tucker walked up to him with a raised brow.

"Where'd the ghost go?" asked Danny.

Tucker shrugged. "It flew away. Probably to look for a big flower."

Danny blinked. "Oh. Um…okay, then." Danny changed back into his human form, and with no threat to take care of, Danny found his mind wandering as he absentmindedly walked beside Tucker. Where were they even going? Who cared? Certainly not him. Not right now. Everything was great right now, so magical and—

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Tucker suddenly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is right," replied Danny.

"You're walking with this weird, like, lift in your step, like you're floating. I mean, I know you're a ghost, but…" Tucker rolled his eyes. "And you keep humming to yourself."

Danny sighed deeply. "Tucker, I saw God."

Tucker was quiet for some time. "…what?"

"Yes, and she's sublime."

"She?"

Danny nodded.

Tucker studied Danny very closely. "Danny, should I be concerned? Should I call Sam? Or Jazz? Are you having a stroke?"

Danny shook his head. "Never mind." Tucker couldn't possibly understand. No use in trying to explain it. It was his experience and his alone to cherish and keep and reminisce about later that night as he lay in bed…

And would she think about him, too?

* * *

(This is for all you Danny/Desiree shippers since there isn't enough of it in fanfiction! I thought about making her angry, but I kind of thought that maybe she wouldn't be so angry. I mean, she's already pretty well-exposed most of the time. I decided to go in this direction instead to make it a little more fun...)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Boar, the Rat, or the Ox? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^)


	8. The Boar (Dash)

**Author's note:** I am so pleased that readers are enjoying the different scenarios featuring characters that don't get a lot of attention. You guys have made writing this very fun!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Boar**

\+ _strong-willed, convincing, competitive, forthright, expressive, popular  
_ \- _shallow, unsympathetic, impatient, proud, irascible, intolerant_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a boar was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly ungulate. The ghost turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its eyes fixed on him.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The boar snorted

"Why did the pig cross the road?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The boar stamped at the ground.

"Because it got boared!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a loud grunt, the boar ran at Danny at top speed. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. A real show-squealer of a joke, too." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The boar charged into Danny hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard someone scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely someone standing above him.

Someone tall, blond, blue-eyed, brawny—

Oh, _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ —

"Whoa! Danny Phantom!" Dash Baxter's eyes were huge, his grin wide. "What are _you_ doing here?"

 _I'm not here. This is a dream. A nightmare._ Danny tried very hard to deny that this was happening, but he could not escape the big, huge, hulking reality of the almost completely nude overjoyed jock who was very, very, _very_ close to him.

Dash put his hands to his head in excited astonishment. He seemed not at all bothered that his ghostly hero had stumbled upon him in a state of undress. Thick neck like a bull, taut muscles, massive chest, and a bulge packed tightly in white briefs that—

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—_

Dash was talking frantically with animated gestures, prancing around the small room, making parts of him bounce that were not in the slightest appealing to Danny.

But he was paralyzed, stuck to the floor, winded and unable to speak. Amidst Dash's geeking out, a constant stream of _no_ preceded by a variety of words ran through Danny's head: _please no, God no, hell no—_

"Selfie!" Dash knelt down on the floor beside Danny with his cell phone out and snapped a photo of himself with the most ecstatic expression ever and a ghost boy with the most horrified.

With Dash's crotch entirely too close to his face, Danny finally found the strength to bolt up and phase out of the room.

"Wait!" he heard Dash calling after him after opening the door to his fitting room. "Do you have a Facebook or Instagram so I can tag you?"

Danny didn't turn around, did not ever want to see that image again.

But it was still there, burned into his mind, scorched into his retinas. There was no way this image would ever leave, not without a serious blow to the head or perhaps trepanning or lobotomy. Yes, that was it, he could use his dad's power drill—

"Danny, look out!"

Danny heard Tucker's warning just in time to find the ghost boar raging and charging at him. With all of his might, he blasted the boar with two discharges of ectoplasm. The boar collided with the far wall and did not move again.

After catching the Fenton Thermos from Tucker, he sealed the ghost inside it and then changed back. Panting, heaving, trying to hold it all down and _not_ —

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker approached him hesitantly. "You don't look so good."

Danny slammed the Thermos into his friend's abdomen. "I need to throw up."

Startled, Tucker took the Thermos and watched Danny sprint away.

* * *

(TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO~)

(Happy early April Fools' Day! As a teacher, you have no idea how happy I am that AFD is on a Saturday this year...)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse, the Rabbit, the Monkey, the Rat, or the Ox? Do include your preference if you choose to review. ^^)


	9. The Rabbit (Star)

**Author's note:** My favorite thing about the last chapter is that it really seems that no one was expecting me to feature a guy at all. :b I had planned that from the beginning when I read the defining characteristics of the Boar. I actually hadn't planned on it being an April Fool's joke, but it worked out that way!

Not sure what you'll think of this one. Hmm.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Rabbit**

 _\+ consistent, intuitive, sensible, candid, scheduled, analytical  
_ _\- superficial, tactless, snobbish, fussy, unaffectionate, impatient_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a rabbit was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly leporid. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its red eyes glowing and wide.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The rabbit's nose and whiskers twitched.

"What do you call ninety-nine rabbits stepping backwards?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The rabbit's ears lowered and pressed to its head.

"A receding hare line!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a shrill squeak, the rabbit pounced at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. No need to get so hopping mad about it." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The rabbit ghost crashed into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, colors dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely a girl standing above him.

Tall and thin with voluminous blonde hair that billowed around her hips, Star was certainly a vision dressed in almost nothing at all.

"You creep! Pervert!" she shrieked. "Get out!"

Within seconds, she was kicking at him. Danny found the focus to turn intangible after the second kick. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried over and over.

But towering over him like that, she was even more picturesque. Her willowy frame, her thin legs tapering to dainty ankles, her tiny waist. Diminutive but adorably sweet breasts were covered with a coral bralette, the curves of her bosom perfectly meeting the contouring of the fabric and the straps. But the most mesmerizing sight was from how being below her allowed him to see coral lace-waist hip huggers just barely concealing her sex from him, nestled so alluringly against her secret folds.

Did she have any idea of the hypnotic view she was giving him?

"Is this what you use your ghost powers for?" Star's face was red. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists. She was no longer kicking him, but she looked even angrier than before. "You use them to peep at naked girls?"

"No!" Danny jumped up. He had to make this right, had to defend himself, had to make her believe it was an accident. "Seriously, I didn't mean to crash in here. I would never—" He paused. Well, er…he had done some dishonorable things with his powers before, had snuck into the girls' locker room at school a couple times. But that was the younger, less mature him. He was better than that now.

But seeing Star like this certainly reminded him of why the temptation had been so strong.

"Just wait until I tell Paulina." Star scrunched up her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

Danny didn't say anything, but he felt his pressure drop slightly. Paulina's love for his ghostly identity was the one chance he had to maybe someday score with her. Star wouldn't do that to him, would she?

Of course she would. This was Star.

"What will she think of her precious ghost boy then?" Star chortled and crossed her arms. "Maybe she'll finally stop obsessing over you and talking my ear off about you all the—" Star stopped, then groaned. "Actually, she'll probably just be really, really jealous."

Danny stifled a snort of laughter. Star glared at him for his reaction. Danny immediately straightened up.

"Well, perhaps I can make some other use of this, then." Star approached him and grabbed the front collar of his jumpsuit, pulled his face close to hers. "Wanna, Phantom?"

"Wanna what?" asked Danny. He could feel himself warming up.

"This'll give me something over Paulina, for once," said Star. "I can be seen as someone separate from her, not just her satellite. Ooh, she'd be so mad." She tugged at the zipper of his jumpsuit and started lowering it.

"Whoa, okay." Danny batted her hand away and took a step back. "That's, uh, that's not—I don't think—"

Star rolled her eyes. "Come on. I saw the way you were eyeing me, eyeing certain _parts_ of me, I might add. I know what you were thinking. You're just a typical guy underneath it all, aren't you, Phantom?"

Danny sputtered, sheepishly shook his head.

"So, come on. Win-win for both of us." Star's hands were on him again, starting at his shoulders and moving lower, lower, lower—

Danny turned intangible, causing Star's wandering hands to go right through him. "Sorry," he said. "I can't help you with this." He couldn't, not like this. Perhaps if she actually liked him, actually cared about him. But like so many of the other members of her clique, it seemed she only cared about status and prestige. He certainly wasn't going to be used like this.

Star rolled her eyes again, then held up her cell phone. "I guess a picture will have to do."

Danny turned invisible and flew out of the room. He heard Star cussing him out, and then he was completely out of the store and back in the main part of the mall.

And the rabbit ghost was sitting right there, nibbling at one of the large mall plants, posing no threat at all.

"Tucker!" Danny looked around for his friend.

"What?" asked Tucker nonchalantly from below. He was holding a Fenton Thermos in his hand.

"You definitely could've caught this ghost by now," said Danny. "It's not even doing anything!"

"Hmm, yeah, just like you," said Tucker wryly.

Danny scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Tucker laughed and sealed the ghost rabbit into the Thermos. Danny then changed back and looked at Tucker irritably with crossed arms.

Tucker met his glare with a playful grin. "Don't get mad at me! _You're_ the one who crashed into a dressing room and then didn't come out for, like, ever."

Danny didn't reply, only fumed with embarrassment.

"So, who kept you in there for so long, huh?"

Danny shut his eyes, then opened them with a smile. "Star," he said brazenly. His best revenge, something to really make Tucker envious.

Tucker blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Danny nodded. "Yup. And it's an image I'm not going to forget any time soon, let me tell you."

"Oh, believe me, I know," said Tucker with a goofy grin.

Danny looked at him skeptically. "You know?"

"Well, of course. She was my girlfriend for awhile, remember?" Tucker dreamily closed his eyes as if recalling the vision of her uncovered beauty in his mind.

Danny narrowed his eyes, moved in close to Tucker to study him. Tucker looked back at him pleasantly.

"I don't believe you," Danny said at last.

This caught Tucker off-guard and very obviously hurt his pride. "What? No, really—"

Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos from him and started walking away amidst the flustered desperate bellyaching of his friend.

* * *

(I had to invent Star a bit here, and I was so intrigued by what I came up for her that I am considering writing a fic about her [and Danny]. But I'm not sure I'll ever actually write it. I have so much other writing to attend to. But anyway, I apologize if you're not happy with my interpretation of her and were hoping for something shippy. But I just can't see Star being flirty with someone unless she's actually interested, and I can't see her being interested in Phantom/Danny unless something drastically changed her perception of him.)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse, the Monkey, the Rat, or the Ox?)


	10. The Ox (Jazz)

**Author's note:** This was one of the first scenarios I planned, but it ended up being a little different from what I intended when I actually wrote it this week. When I first wrote it, it was very dramatic, so dramatic that I had to revise it because I didn't really like it. I think it's decent now! I hope so, anyway.

Thanks to ironbloodaika for help with this one.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Ox**

\+ _responsible, loyal, methodical, practical, trustworthy, self-reliant  
_ \- _authoritarian, stubborn, self-righteous, inconsiderate, intolerant, critical_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling an ox was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly bovine. The ghost grunted and turned its full attention to the half-ghost.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The ox snorted.

"What do you call two oxen running into each other?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The ox stamped at the ground.

"An oxident!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a loud yell, the ox charged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a yoke." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The ox ghost butted into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely a girl standing above him.

Skin like moonlight, cascading red hair—

"Danny! What are you doing here?" shrieked Jazz.

She grabbed at clothes to cover herself, but Danny had already had a good eyeful of his sister's nearly nude figure. Clad in an aqua demi bra and matching cotton bikini panties, this was the most he had ever seen of her, even more than he had seen at the pool or the beach.

And if she had been any other girl, then _maaaaaaaaaybe_ this would've been appealing, but it just _had_ to be his sister.

Danny stood and turned away. Something to relieve the tension, to take the edge off. Banter, joking, one of his go-to techniques in any battle. "So, um…you really like that color, huh?"

A shoe promptly hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot and turned without thinking to look at his assailant. "Ow! What was that for?" Another glance, the grace of her limbs, the tabular sleekness of her abdomen, the sensuality of her shoulder, collar, and hip bones, so charmingly coltish.

Jazz threw another shoe at his face. "Quit staring, Danny!"

Danny held his aching nose and looked down. "All right, okay. I'm sorry, really. It's just—there's a ghost—"

"A ghost?" Jazz's tone changed, became more concerned.

"Yes." On cue, a deep bellow followed by screams sounded beyond the fitting room door. "It knocked me in here. Seriously, this wasn't on purpose." He pinched the bridge of his nose, involuntary tears pricking at his eyes from the stinging force with which her shoe had hit him. "When did you get such a strong throwing arm?"

"Since I started training to fight ghosts." Jazz smiled weakly. "I mean, you know, if you ever happen to need me."

"Well, a skill like that is certainly something I'll have to keep in mind." Danny blinked several times in an attempt to dissipate the pain. "Seriously, that hurt." He chuckled in amused disbelief.

"Sorry," said Jazz. "Are you gonna be okay to go back out and fight that ghost?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Danny moved to the door, then awkwardly looked back at her. "So, um…see you at dinner, I guess."

Jazz blushed and crossed her arms in front of her. "You just better unsee this."

"Let us never mention it again," said Danny, running his thumb and finger across his mouth in a locking motion. He then phased out of the room and back into the main area of the mall. The ox ghost was charging and snorting, trampling anything in its path.

"Danny, finally!" yelled Tucker as he ran up to the half-ghost, Thermos in hand. "Seriously, this ghost is out of control!"

"I got this. Just find me a red cape," quipped Danny.

"It's an ox, Danny. Not a bull."

"Oh. Then I'm out of ideas."

"Danny!" Tucker groaned in exasperation. "Is everything just a joke to you?"

"All right, all right." Danny focused and lowered his temperature, then summoned a blast of ice to coat the path of the charging ox ghost. It slipped, fell, and slid right into a wall where it did not move again.

Tucker sucked the ghost into the Thermos before turning back to Danny. "So, Mr. Hero, what held you up for so long?"

Danny changed back and shrugged. "Oh, you know. Just wanted to get some shopping done first."

"You are _so_ …" Tucker sighed. "Predictable. Always avoiding my questions with a joke."

"It's how I get the ladies. You know, all those girls you told me about who are supposedly crushing on me."

"You're not fooling me. You're trying to hide something."

Danny tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Or someone."

Danny shrugged and turned away. "Hey, let's go check out what's new at—"

"Dude, I saw you crash into a dressing room, so just tell me who was holding you up."

Danny looked back at him, completely red. "No one."

"Yeah, right." Tucker started poking him over and over, obnoxiously and childishly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me—"

"No!" growled Danny. "It was just a random girl, okay? I didn't know who she was."

"I'm not letting you off that—" Tucker paused, his eyes focused on something else. Danny followed his gaze to see that he was staring at a girl who just walked out of the store he had crashed into.

But, of course, not just any girl.

Jazz caught Danny's eye, blushed, then power walked away.

Tucker turned back to Danny with a cheeky grin. "Oh, I see."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"What was she wearing? How'd she look?" Tucker asked eagerly.

Danny glared at Tucker.

"Dude, your sister's hot," said Tucker with a shrug.

"Right, my _sister_. So shut up."

"Aw, come on—"

"You really expect me to tell you how my own sister looked?"

Tucker sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to go to your ghost portal and get my own ghost powers, then."

Danny's eyes glowed green. "How about I just turn you into a ghost right now?"

"Hey, as long as I still end up with ghost powers—"

Danny punched Tucker in the shoulder, finally silencing him.

* * *

(I at first had Jazz throw a bit more of a tantrum, but eh, it was just a little too over-the-top, so I toned it down to make it not so dramatic. It's better this way, for sure.)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse, the Monkey, or the Rat?)


	11. The Rat (Spectra)

**Author's note:** This one is different. I'm just warning you now.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Rat**

\+ _clever, intellectual, demonstrative, adept, tenacious, persuasive  
_ \- _avaricious, calculating, opportunistic, beguiling, sadistic, unscrupulous_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a rat was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly rodent. The ghost squealed and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its red eyes wide.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The rat's nose twitched.

"Why do rats need to be oiled regularly?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The rat's tail swished back and forth.

"Because they squeak!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a loud shriek, the rat charged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Guess you didn't like that one. Hard cheese for me." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The rat ghost ran into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard someone scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely someone standing above him.

Glowing orange hair rising into austere points and legs, legs, legs—

This could not possibly be real. "Spectra?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Spectra looked down at him over her glasses with hands placed provocatively on her sensual hips. "Why, Mr. Fenton. Have you come for some counseling, dear?"

Danny shook his head as he climbed to his feet, tried to look anywhere but at her.

But the image was there in his head, never to leave. Ample smooth cleavage of apricot pressed together by the revealing cups of a strappy black push-up bra, full hips that curved out wide and round meeting together at the gentle slope of her womanly mound covered by black panty briefs, and between them, a thin waist line that served to accentuate the mature girth of her hips.

But perhaps most impressive were her legs, legs, legs that went on and on and on, legs that looked even longer due to the high waist of her panties that went just above her hip bones.

"You've never seen a naked woman before you, have you, Danny?" asked Spectra with a lilting purr.

"Spectra, what are you doing here?" asked Danny. He stared straight into her eyes, tried to appear as detached and confident as possible.

"You dare ask what I'm doing here, little boy?" Spectra cackled gleefully. "The real question is what are _you_ doing here, don't you think?"

" _I'm_ here because—" Danny's words caught for just a moment. "A ghost knocked me in here. You can hear it, can't you?" Danny gestured to outside the door, to the manic squeaks of the rat ghost and the screams of the shoppers.

Spectra walked toward him, long strides with her incredible legs. Danny instinctively backed away until he was against a wall.

"Are you sure that's why you're here, Danny?" cooed Spectra with a timbre of silk and treachery. "No, I think it's far more likely that the creepy little boy is using his creepy little powers to creep on girls in their underwear." She put a hand on his face. "Doesn't that make a lot more sense?"

Danny knocked her hand away. "No! That's not—"

But he had done it before in the girls' locker room—

But this really _was_ an accident—

Stop. He couldn't let Spectra invade his head like this, had to tear out the poisonous thoughts she was planting before they could take root.

Spectra's hands were on him again, one in his hair and the other tracing his jaw. "It's okay, Danny. It's perfectly understandable."

Her breasts were pushing against him. Danny kept his palms against the wall firmly, turned his head and shut his eyes.

"And I don't mind, really. I'm comfortable with my body, with my sexuality. You seeing me like this doesn't bother me. I mean, considering what I have to do to maintain it, I of course want to flaunt what I've got."

Labored breathing, dragging down.

"I'm actually happy to help you out seeing as this is the only way you'll ever be able to see a nearly naked woman."

Danny opened one eye and turned back to her just slightly.

Spectra leered at him. "Do you really think any girl is ever going to want you, Danny? Do you really think any girl is going to want show herself to someone as shy, pitiable, and pathetic as you?" Spectra pressed herself against him even more, her sensuous skin flush against his jumpsuit. "Enjoy this, Danny. This is the most you're ever going to get."

 _You've got so many girls crushing on you_ —

But then why did they never seem to actually want him? Why did it seem that every girl he tried to get close to turned away from him at crucial moments? Why was it he could not find a girl who liked all of him?

"Ooh, yes, Danny boy," whispered Spectra in his ear. "Give me your misery."

No. He knew what Spectra was doing. He had to fight this.

Danny cried out and pushed Spectra away with smalls bursts of ectoplasmic energy. He stared her down, fists held at his side, breaths rapid and shallow. Spectra met his stare with playful mockery.

"Get out," rasped Danny.

"You're the one who barged in here, boy."

"Get out!" yelled Danny with increased volume.

"Fine," said Spectra evenly. She picked up her clothes, both her own and the ones she had come in to try on. She turned back to Danny coyly. "But, you know, you should really consider getting some help. I sympathize with you. I know it must be hard for you, but you can't just go around using your powers to spy on girls."

Danny covered his ears in an attempt to stop her words from working their ghostly magic on his already compromised mind.

"At least do it legally," Spectra continued. "That's what the Internet is for, you know. It's full of girls just bursting to show themselves to someone as desperate as you."

"Shut up!" screamed Danny, the cry coming out slightly dissonant and ear-popping. The sound waves pushed Spectra back a few steps, surprising even her. Danny covered his mouth in horror. He couldn't unleash his ghostly wail here, not with so many innocent people nearby.

Spectra regained her composure. "Do you even know what you are?" She pinned him with a serious look, her sneer completely gone. "You'll always be a freak, someone who will only hurt others no matter how hard you try to be a hero." A final glare. "And that's the real reason you'll always be alone."

No retort to that. Her words latched and burrowed deep.

Spectra disappeared with a laugh that resonated cruelly in Danny's unsound mind. He clutched at his head, tried to dispel the haunting echoes.

She was wrong. She was just toying with him, screwing with his head. It was how she worked. She dragged her victims down to hell and imprisoned them there so she could use their anguish to maintain her youth and beauty.

He knew that, but…

Why were her words so convincing?

The sounds of the ghost attack outside caught his attention. Danny pulled his hands away from his head and stared at the door apprehensively.

Was he up to the task now? Could he stop this ghost?

Or would he just hurt everyone?

Danny straightened up, closed his eyes and focused. He was Danny Phantom. He was the only one who could stop this ghost. He was the only one anyone in this town could really count on.

Even if they never believed it.

He phased out of the room. He didn't fly. He walked at a slow but deliberate pace past shoppers in the store who stared at him curiously. He did not return their looks as he focused straight ahead.

In the main part of the mall, he continued his slow march, his breathing matching the rhythm of his steps. The rat ghost sniffed the air and turned to him. With a high-pitched shriek, it sprinted toward Danny, teeth gnashing.

Danny at last halted and watched the rat ghost approach him. He made no other movement, simply waited for the charging rodent to arrive.

Danny raised a glowing fist and powerfully directed it right between the rat ghost's eyes. The rat was sent backwards with such force that it soared a distance before sliding and hitting a wall where it remained motionless.

Danny also remained motionless. He only breathed.

The rat ghost was sucked away and disappeared. Danny looked to see Tucker holding a Thermos. Tucker caught his eye and frowned at him. Danny stared back, willed his molecules to return to their human state as Tucker walked to him.

"Danny?" Tucker studied him with concern. "Danny, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Danny did not reply.

"Danny, what happened?"

Danny shook his head and walked away.

* * *

(The angst, the angst! Well, Spectra _is_ a villain who feeds off misery. It just seemed to be what would likely happen when I was trying to decide how to write this. But don't worry. Danny will bounce back once Spectra's ghostly magic wears off. ^^)

(Who do you want to read about next Friday? The Horse or the Monkey?)


	12. The Monkey (Vlad)

**Author's note:** This one is also different, but in a different way.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Monkey**

 _\+ astute, clear-sighted, observant, cordial, charming, competent  
_ _\- greedy, critical, egotistical, vengeful, underhanded, sly_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a monkey was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly primate. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its teeth bared.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The monkey snorted.

"How do monkeys get down the stairs?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The monkey's tail swished back and forth.

"They slide down the banana-ster!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a loud screech, the monkey charged at Danny. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! I was just monkeying around." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The monkey ghost swung into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so powerfully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard someone scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely someone standing above him.

Tall and fit, robust chest, elegantly long legs, silvery hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Oh, come _on_.

"Vlad?" Danny stood, rubbing his head. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dressed in only boxers, Vlad crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in unamused irritation. "Well, _I'm_ here to try on a new suit."

Danny noted the black suit jacket and pants hanging from one of the hooks. "That looks just like the one you always wear. Why bother?"

Vlad sighed deeply and rolled his eyes but did not reply.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for some time.

"So…this happened," Danny finally said.

"Do you mind telling me what _you're_ doing here?" asked Vlad edgily.

"Just wanted to try something on real quick."

"Daniel!"

Danny gestured to the door. "A ghost knocked me in here."

Vlad looked at the door, listened to the sounds of shrieks and screams. "Well, then, how about you go back out there and get rid of it?"

Danny smirked. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one protecting this town, Mr. Mayor?"

"I am indeed, and as the mayor, I am officially delegating the task of eradicating this ghost to you, Danny Phantom."

"I don't take orders from you."

Vlad's face was getting redder and redder. "Seriously, why are you still here? I know you think of me as some diabolical deviant, but I am actually _really_ uncomfortable with this."

"Oh, you are?" Danny had never seen Vlad so flustered and embarrassed. It was rather sadistically enjoyable considering Vlad was usually the one getting under his skin.

"Yes," hissed Vlad. "Especially since you're a minor. You realize that _I'd_ be the one in trouble if anyone were to see you in here with me like this?"

Danny raised a teasing brow. "Would it get you fired?"

Vlad gritted his teeth. "Do you know how much of a brat you are?"

"I have an idea."

A vein pulsed in Vlad's head. "Go," he ordered.

Danny headed to the door. He looked at Vlad one final time. "You know, my mom was actually talking about how well-dressed you always are and how she finds that so attractive."

Vlad's scowl disappeared. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Danny broke into a wide grin. "No."

Ooh, that did it.

"Out!" barked Vlad.

With uncontrollable jollity, Danny phased out of the fitting room and flew back out to the main part of the mall where the monkey was gleefully swinging from signs and posts. Laughing all the while, Danny directed blasts of ectoplasm at the ghost, no focus to actually aim as his blasts kept missing it.

"Danny, dude!" Tucker berated him from a short distance. "What is wrong with you?"

Danny sucked in a deep breath and held it to quell his laughter so that he could aim a concentrated ray at the monkey ghost. It fell to the ground with a squeal. Tucker threw the Thermos to him, and Danny sealed the ghost away before changing back into his human form.

Tucker hesitantly walked up to him. Danny watched him, his mouth twitching at the corners.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Tucker.

A crack, a snort, and Danny was once again gripped by unrelenting giggles.

* * *

(Trololololololololololo~~~~~l. Sorry, but of all of the characters, only Vlad fit the characteristics associated with the Monkey. But aw, poor Vlad. No doubt he'll be getting Danny back for this one.)

(Next up is the Horse, and I swear that that is just how y'all voted. XD I'm totally not biased... :3 )


	13. The Horse (Paulina)

**Author's note:** I apologize for uploading this a week late. I was waiting for the update alerts to start working again.

Anyway, it's no secret who this one is. Shout-out to my fellow Paulina-loving partner in sordid writing crime, ironbloodaika. I feel like you and I kind of co-wrote this one, buddy!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Horse**

 _\+ sexy, vivacious, cute, enterprising, sociable, cheerful  
_ _\- brassy, hotheaded, selfish, unpredictable, childish, manipulative_

...

"All right, dude. Be straight. Who do you like?"

Danny took a gulp of his soda to delay answering Tucker's question. The two boys were having lunch together at the Amity Park mall. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" said Tucker, slightly irritated. "Come on, Sam isn't here now, so you can tell me." He raised a brow and smiled. "I'll tell you who I like!"

"I already know who you like," said Danny with a smirk. "Every pretty girl you meet."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "You never let up on me for that."

"Nope." Danny's smirk widened.

"Okay, but seriously, you've got so many girls crushing on you," said Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, right." Danny held out a hand. "Just look at 'em all lined up just for me!"

"Clueless," muttered Tucker.

Danny popped a fry into his mouth.

"So, you're really not going to tell me?" asked Tucker.

Danny sighed. "Look, there _is_ one girl in particular, but—"

A chorus of screams caused the two boys to look up. A large ghost resembling a horse was terrorizing the shoppers in the mall.

Danny stood. "Awesome. This is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday." He ran off to find an isolated place to transform.

"Don't think you're off the hook! I expect an answer when you get back!" Tucker yelled after him.

Behind a large potted plant, no one paid any attention as Danny transformed. He then flew out and hurled a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the ghostly equine. The ghost shrieked and turned its full attention to the half-ghost, its tail swishing, its ears pinned to its neck.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you," said Danny. "You'll love this."

The horse lowered its head and snaked it side to side.

"Where do horses go when they're sick?" asked Danny with a boyish grin.

The horse began to stomp its front hooves.

"A horsepital!" Danny chuckled. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

With a loud cry, the horse charged at Danny at top speed. Danny quickly moved out of the way. "Hey, come on! It was just a joke. Don't be such a neigh-sayer." Danny sniggered. "Get it? 'Cause you're a—"

The horse ghost charged into him hard, knocking him across the mall. Danny willed himself to turn intangible in order to cause the least amount of damage, but the pain from being so forcefully hit broke his concentration and forced him to regain tangibility. His head slammed into a wall, causing his vision to black out for just a moment.

He thought he heard a girl scream. As his vision returned, stars dancing and blinking before him, he could see that he had crashed into a fitting room, and there was definitely a girl standing above him.

He must have died. Clearly, his skull had been crushed irreparably by the impact, and God had thought he was so awesome in life that He had decided to send him to the greatest heaven ever.

The girl he had been crushing on for so long, the most beautiful he had ever seen in his entire life, an angel standing above him wearing hardly anything at all.

"Ghost boy! Are you okay, ghost boy?" Paulina bent over at the hips and offered her hands to him, her bottom lip pouted in both concern and coquetry.

Danny speechlessly allowed her to pull him up. He took her in, drank her in, drowning in her sensual splendor. A white-trimmed black bra pushing up and squeezing together such exquisite cleavage, caramelized mountains of perfection. Shapely calves thickening into the most luscious thighs and provocative unlying hips. A pair of white-trimmed black cotton panties so small and tight that the mystery of what else there could possibly be beyond them simply seemed unfair.

And the white logo adorning her lingerie, kissing the front of her second set of lips?

Paulina giggled. "Like my underwear, ghost boy?" She did a spin for him, lifted her hair off of her back to show off the pert heart shape of her most alluring asset. "They didn't have my size, but I just had to have them! They still look good, right?"

Seeing any other girl clad in such a scanty version of his ghostly costume might have perturbed him, but Paulina just looked fantastic to him.

"Um…" Danny swallowed, tried to get his words out. "Do you mind if I look at the tag?"

"Not at all." Paulina moved her hands behind her back to unhook her bra.

"No!" Danny held out his hands to stop her. "No, just…you don't need to take it off." He really _would_ die if she did that.

With a knowing smile, Paulina turned around and once again lifted her hair, allowing him to take a quick look at the tag. _DALV_. Typical. So now the creepily-obsessed Froot Loop was using his image to sell lingerie to his creepily-obsessed fangirls? Well, not that he counted Paulina in that group. Obsessed fangirl? Yes. Creepy? Never.

Well, anyway….Sam was gonna be _pissed._

He stepped back. "Thanks."

Paulina turned around again. "I bought them to support you!"

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not getting a dime from it."

"Oh? That's not right."

"I'm used to being exploited by now."

"Well, perhaps I could pay you for them in a different way." She moved to unhook her bra again.

"No, that's okay. Really." Danny sheepishly held up his hands again.

"Why not?" Paulina pouted again, her full lips looking so soft and inviting.

"Well, you know…I mean, I'd at least want to take you to dinner first."

Paulina smiled with admiration. "You certainly are quite the gentleman, ghost boy." She moved close to him. "But really, we can skip the formalities." She placed her thumbs in her bra straps and began to lower them.

"No!" Danny panted through his grin. "I mean, um…" He walked to the opposite wall, tugged at the fabric of a sparkling dress with a very deep halter neckline. "I'd much rather see you in this."

Paulina smirked. "Well, okay." She once again began to remove her bra.

"Stop!" He was going to faint; this girl was relentless.

"But ghost boy, this isn't the type of dress I'd wear a bra with, not with a neckline that low." Paulina scrunched up her mouth and looked at the ceiling. "I'm not even sure I'd wear underwear with it. Well, maybe a thong."

Okay, he had to stop this before all the blood left his head.

"Paulina, um…" He gestured to the door from which behind the whinnies of the horse ghost could still be heard. "I kind of need to be able to concentrate so that I can beat this ghost."

Paulina frowned. "Oh. I guess you do need to take care of that, huh? I mean, it's kind of your job."

Danny nodded and shrugged.

"Can you wait just one sec?" She moved to her purse and pulled out paper and pen, jotted something down.

Danny waited because, well…because she asked him to. Just one more sec wouldn't hurt, right?

Eyes half closed, lips curled into the most tempting smile, Paulina sauntered up to him. Danny could only watch as she closed the gap between them, could hear her breathing, could feel it right against his face.

Her hand went to the back of his neck as she pulled him to her and placed her lips right against his. His eyes stayed open for only a moment in surprise before he closed them and fully joined the kiss. Her other hand clasped his tightly, their fingers entwined.

He opened his eyes briefly, glanced at the reflection of her glorious backside.

 _Ah, I see where her secret mole is now._

His free hand tangled in her hair.

 _Want to know_ my _secret, Paulina? I promise it's a good one._

She pulled back and caressed the side of his face. "That was for luck," she whispered.

Lightheaded, giddy. Danny had never felt such euphoria. "Oh, I definitely feel lucky."

His angel waved goodbye. Danny returned the wave and phased out of the room, flew back out toward the main part of the mall.

Something was in his hand, the hand that Paulina had been holding. He looked down at the piece of paper that had a phone number written on it.

Blurry, hazy. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on anymore, could only think about the Latina beauty in a small room not too far.

The horse ghost was running and charging and jumping…

But then it wasn't, sucked away in a Thermos. He must have done that, but he couldn't remember exactly what he did.

He changed back as Tucker walked up to him.

"Danny?" Tucker waved a hand in front of his face.

Danny only smiled and hummed, leisurely ambled away.

With a frown, Tucker turned to look back at the store that he had seen his half-ghost friend crash into. As if on cue, Paulina walked out with that same dreamy smile and lilting walk.

Tucker sighed with envy. "Danny is the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

(Indeed he is, Tucker, getting to see all of these beautiful women like this. And yes, intentional reference to my most popular Paulina fanfic is intentional.)

(That's all I've got for now, folks! I'll be taking a break from this series, but I very well might add more scenarios. Feel free to make any requests in a review or message! Girls or guys, doesn't matter! Suggest animals to go with them if you want. The only characters I will definitely NOT write are those who are too young, so please don't ask for Danielle or Youngblood. They ain't happening.)


	14. What is this, Vlad? I don't even

**Author's note:** This is not another scenario, sorry. This is just a fun bonus conversation I felt like writing. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **What is this, Vlad? I don't even**

Danny stormed into Vlad's office. "What are these?" he angrily demanded, holding up black white-trimmed underwear with his Phantom logo printed on the front.

Vlad leaned back in his chair, his fingertips pressed together. "Well, I would think by now that you know men and women have different parts, right? So, naturally, we require different undergarments. What you are holding is something a lady would wear. They're called 'panties.'"

Danny looked at the article of clothing in his hand, then back at Vlad in irritated bewilderment. "I know _what_ they are! I mean _why_ is my logo on them?"

"Ah, well, there's a machine that does that."

Danny huffed. " _Why_ did you put my logo on these?"

"I didn't. I have employees who do that sort of thing for me."

Danny walked up to his desk and slammed his fists on the table, the panties clutched in one of them. "Vlad, why the hell are you producing lingerie using _my_ image?"

"You're popular." Vlad shrugged. "You're a money maker. How could I not capitalize on that?"

"You can't just exploit me like this. You don't have any right to use this design."

"What are you going to do? Sue me?"

"I should. I could. Maybe I will."

"The law is meant for _humans_ ," Vlad retorted. "No one is going to represent a ghost. You don't have any rights as per our Constitution."

"I'm human, too! Or did you forget that?"

"Oh, no, I didn't forget. But that would require you revealing that you're half-ghost, and I know you would never do that." Vlad smirked at him.

Danny balked. "That's—you still can't just—"

"And really, even if you did, do you honestly think you could win? I have far more money than you. You couldn't even dream of hiring someone who could win against me."

"Sam's family has money," said Danny. " _She's_ the one who designed this logo, you know."

"Right, but she's not about to reveal that she has a relationship with Danny Phantom, is she?" Vlad leered at him. "Face it, little badger. You can't beat me. I'm going to make money off of you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Danny turned red. "Why lingerie?"

Vlad took the panties from Danny and looked them over. "Girls love cute underwear. Girls think you're cute. Ipso facto, I knew girls would love underwear that used your image. These are actually a pretty big seller, you know, along with the matching brassiere."

Danny pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose.

"Really, Daniel, I would think you'd be flattered that girls want to wear you wherever they go." Vlad gave him a cheeky smile and held up the panties. "They love you so much that they want to wear you against their secret parts. That might be the closest you ever get to them, you know."

Danny's eyes narrowed and flashed with ectoplasmic light.

"I do enjoy your angry eyes. They just warm my cold, unfeeling heart." Vlad stood and walked around his desk, holding out an arm as if to escort him. "Is there anything else you need from me, or shall I show you out?"

"One of these days, Vlad, I swear…" Danny shook his head in frustration.

Vlad grinned down at him. "I look forward to the day when you're actually a threat to me." He waved. "Until then, bye, my badger. Tell your mother hello for me, will you?"

Fuming, Danny reached to snatch the underwear back from Vlad.

"Ah ah." Vlad held the article out of his reach. "Did you purchase these, Daniel?"

"Of course not," spat Danny.

"Then you owe me twelve ninety-eight." Vlad held out an empty palm.

"I'm not giving you money for them!"

Vlad shrugged. "All right, then." He placed the panties in his jacket.

"I can just steal another pair. In fact, I could just clear them all out of every store."

"Oh, yes, and how would that look? Danny Phantom, so narcissistic and perverted that he steals lingerie bearing his emblem." Vlad put a finger to his jawline in mock thought. "I wonder who I should report that story to first. Harriet Chin would probably love it."

Danny growled. "Fine. Keep them." He transformed and flew straight up through the ceiling amidst Vlad's amused laughter.


	15. The Wolf Follow-Up

**Author's note:** This is again not a scenario. It's just a fun follow-up. I definitely do plan on writing more scenarios (you guys have requested some fun choices, namely Lancer hahahahahaha), but I also think it would be fun to write how Danny's relationships with these different girls (or guys) change. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Wolf Follow-Up**

Deep breath. Deep breath.

Danny looked down at himself one last time. He was definitely more dressed up than usual. Like way more. But not _too_ much. At least he hoped so. He didn't want to look like he was trying too hard to impress. He wanted to appear totally cool and not like a geek with a crush. He totally was a geek with a crush, but that wasn't how he wanted to look.

But what if she was more dressed up? And then what if she thought that he must not have cared enough to dress up more?

Or what if she wasn't dressed up at all? What if she was just wearing her normal top and skirt? He of course loved that look on her, but he would feel like a real loser if she wasn't as excited about this as he was.

He would've thought he'd know his best friend by now, but this sort of interaction with her was all new territory.

He delayed and hesitated and stalled just a moment longer before finally ringing her doorbell. A blond man answered the door and studied him without a word.

"Um, hi, Mr. Manson," said Danny timidly. "Is Sam ready?"

"Last I saw, she was just about ready." Mr. Manson kept his intense focus trained on Danny. "I'm honestly surprised this is only just happening now."

Danny swallowed. "What is only just happening now?"

"You. And her. It's about time you took her out on a date."

Danny blushed and looked down.

"And I'm glad to see you taking it so seriously." Mr. Manson glanced back into the house. "She'll appreciate that."

"Jeremy, is that Danny?" asked Mrs. Manson as she appeared the door. "Why haven't you invited him in already?"

Mrs. Manson beckoned Danny to enter the house with a gesture. Danny awkwardly moved over the threshold. He knew Sam's parents did not regard him very highly, but perhaps they were trying to be civil? Well, he wasn't about to question it.

"Sam's been talking about this all day," said Mrs. Manson. "I don't think I've ever heard her sound so cheerful about anything."

"Mom!" whined another voice. "Don't tell him that!"

Danny turned to see Sam coming down a set of a stairs. His eyes widened as she came closer and closer and closer to him.

"Well, it's true!" teased Mrs. Manson. "And, well, anyone who can make you sound so happy must be doing something right."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously, stop." She smiled at Danny with shiny violet lips and sultry eyes smoked with heather and orchid. "Ready to go?" she asked him.

Ready to go? With her dressed in this fantastic little black number of a dress that modestly covered her shoulders and flowed around her thighs but still showed just the most enticing peek of vanilla cleavage? He was ready to go anywhere with her.

Just don't remember what's underneath don't think about what's underneath don't do it not with her parents right here.

Danny held out an arm to her. She at first looked at him with amusement, but then she took his arm and allowed him to escort her out the door.

"So, I chose a place within walking distance," said Danny when they were finally away from Sam's house and her parents. "I mean, unless you want to fly instead."

Sam shook her head and held onto him tighter. "I just want to be on a date with Danny Fenton right now."

Danny smiled appreciatively.

Seated across from each other at the restaurant, Danny did his best not to stare at Sam.

His best being an absolute failure.

Sam slipped a bite of her vegetarian dish into her mouth. Danny watched her every movement, imagined what her lips would feel like against his. He did his best to focus on her lips because otherwise, his eyes were keen to move lower to the pearly skin revealed by the neckline of her dress.

Sam smirked. "Like what you see?"

Danny almost choked on his own bite. He forced it down with a painful swallow.

"You just keep checking me out," said Sam playfully.

"You noticed?"

"You admit it?"

Sam smiled at him pleasantly as she waited for him to reply.

"You, um…you just look really nice," said Danny.

"Better than the last time you saw me?"

The last time he saw her? Wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie with such exquisite stitching that he was actually close enough to see?

"This isn't a trap, right?" he asked tentatively.

"Not at all, Danny boy." Sam fluttered her lashes at him seductively.

Danny adjusted his collar. Why was this restaurant so freaking hot all of a sudden?

"It's a shame you can't see what I'm wearing underneath this time," said Sam coyly. She stuck another bite into her mouth with mock wistfulness.

What was this girl _doing_ to him?

"What…what _are_ you wearing this time?" Danny tried to ask in as suave and masculine a voice as possible, but it came out slightly squeaky and totally not manly at all.

Sam leaned in toward him and said in a hushed voice, "I'll show you if you want."

Danny's breath caught.

"But you'll have to show me what you're wearing, too," she whispered huskily.

Danny could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck. Okay, yup, she definitely knew what she was doing to him and she was totally doing it to him on purpose and she seemed to actually _enjoy_ doing it to him.

"So, ah, do you want to get dessert?" he asked, hoping to steer toward them leaving the restaurant because it was just way too hot for him to stay there any longer. "I can totally buy you something to go if you want."

"Oh, I definitely want dessert." Sam's eyes moved up and down his body. "But you don't need to buy anything. I'll just take _you_ to go."

Every molecule in his body exploded in a rush of volatile fireworks.

Danny leaned over with a shaky stumble and grabbed the apron of a server as he walked by. "Hey, hi, sorry. We need the check. Like right now. Immediately. Go straight to the computer and print it out. Do not take any drink orders. Do not pass go and collect two hundred dollars. Just go, please, _now_."

The server studied him, looked at Sam, and then patted Danny a couple times on the shoulder with a knowing grin. _Well done, sir, well done._ He briskly walked away.

Danny leaned back in his seat and pushed his bangs off of his warmed forehead. Sam was now looking at him with shy amusement. She walked a couple of her fingers along the tabletop toward him, and Danny reached out and placed his hand over hers.


	16. The Dragon Follow-Up

**Author's note:** Another follow-up. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Dragon Follow-Up**

The crêpe shop was crowded just as it was every Friday night. Danny, Tucker, and Sam had managed to find a booth, but they had to share it with another group of friends who had claimed it first. The two cliques pretended the other wasn't there.

And a few tables over, Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan were also enjoying crêpes.

"Figures Dash would be here the one night we decide to come," groaned Danny, sensing that Dash was making fun of him yet again considering the way the A-Listers kept glancing at him and giggling.

"Dash loves crêpes," said Tucker, stuffing a huge piece of thin pastry into his mouth. "He comes here all the time."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have agreed to come here if I had known that."

"Because I really wanted crêpes, dude! I was craving something sweet after that six pound burger earlier."

"You're eating a meat crêpe, Tuck."

"Still sweet to me!"

"Ooh, hey, shut up," said Sam breathlessly. "I'm digging this song."

The live musical performer of the evening was fingerstyling glissandos and bottlenecking sliding reverbs on his twelve-string guitar. Sam closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

Danny watched the guitarist for a moment, watched his fingers plucking at the strings with hardened nails and calloused tips. A somewhat melancholy tune with little blips of hope here and there. Its strums filtered through his head, chilled his core.

Danny straightened up and looked down. Chilled indeed, so cold he could see his breath. "Guys, my ghost sense is going off. I'm gonna check it out, okay? I'll be right back."

Tucker's mouth was full as he spoke. "Should we go with you?"

Danny swallowed down his disgust at the sight. "No, it's probably nothing major. I'll text you if I need you."

"Or we'll just listen for your screams," quipped Sam.

Danny made a face expressing mirthless hilarity and walked out of the crêpe shop. His ghost sense tugged at his orientation, pulled his attention to the roof of the building. He stepped back a fair way to get a better view.

Scorching radiance tinged with celeste. A girl leaning against some roof siding with a guitar in her hands.

His pulse flickered at the sight. What was she doing here? She didn't seem to be causing trouble, but…well, he should check to make sure. It would be irresponsible of him not to.

He checked his reflection in the crêpe shop window and smoothed back cowlicked sections of hair. He could vaguely make out Dash on the other side pointing him out with a snicker. With a blush, Danny moved to the side of the building where no one would see him and transformed. He flew up to meet her, landed directly in front of where she was sitting.

Ember pouted with iced violet lips. "Dipstick?"

Danny looked down at her with a puffed chest that was trembling just a little. He attempted to hold it still by crossing his arms. "Ember, what are you doing here?"

Ember chortled and hovered to her feet. "Just listening to the music, custard cake. You got a problem with that?"

"I do if you're also here to cause trouble."

"That's just always the conclusion you jump to, huh? You don't trust any of us ghosts."

Danny glanced down briefly with a small amount of guilt. It was true that his ghostly enemies were more often than not out to get him, but perhaps it was rude of him to assume it every time.

"Aw, don't look so crestfallen, cream puff." Ember turned the tuning pegs of her guitar. "You're actually right this time. I was totally going to overshadow the guy playing, make some music of my own."

Danny sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Okay, well…how should we do this, then?"

Ember plunked a chord, then made another adjustment. "I guess we gotta fight." She leered at him cheekily. "Or maybe I should just take off my clothes, huh?"

Danny stumbled backwards with a burbling stutter and rising warmth in his neck and face. The memory of her in nothing but leather bra and panties instantly came back and penetrated his core with a twistiness so agonizingly pleasurable.

Ember's eyes lidded. She let her guitar drop, hanging from a strap around her neck and back.

"Such an easy way to beat you."

She placed a thumb under the strap of her shirt and lowered it past her shoulder. Danny's eyes were glued to the fabric, to the connecting line it made to the upper slope of her pearlescent perkiness.

Lower? He was terrified for it to go lower and yet so intrigued.

Ember picked up her guitar and strummed a powerful chord with a wicked cackle. "Payback, dipstick!"

Danny dizzily swayed and stopped himself from falling over. She sure knew how to make him hot. He was just _sweltering._

Wait.

The smell hit him first. Singed fabric. He looked down at his suit and oh _crap_ it was on fire and engulfed in ghostly aqua flames and then it was gone and all around him in charred strips.

His jaw involuntarily dropped, he stared down at the incinerated ashes in his bare hands. He could see the rest of himself on the lower edge of his periphery, completely exposed except for his boxers which thank God she didn't burn off but he wouldn't put it past her to send another blast of spectral fire his way so he should probably put his guard back up.

But Ember was oddly quiet. She wasn't even laughing at her terrible prank, at his humiliation. That didn't seem right.

Danny raised his eyes to find Ember staring at him with a bright green tinge in her cheeks. He stared back with a cocked brow, but she didn't notice, her gaze not on his face at all but rather quite a bit lower.

"Ember?" he asked amusedly.

Ember snapped to full attention and straightened up. Her blush deepened and spread. "You—you just—I mean—I didn't know—I had no idea—"

Danny flashed a teasing smirk. "Do I have you tongue-tied, Ember?"

Ember scrunched up her mouth. "Well, it's just…I guess I should probably stop calling you _baby_ pop, huh?"

Danny chuckled and sheepishly folded his arms against him. "I actually don't mind what you call me. I mean, you're always calling me dessert names, and that's really not so bad. It makes me feel…hmm…" Danny shrugged, feeling a blush of his own breaking over his neck and face. "Tasty?"

"Well, I do kind of think you'd probably taste pretty good," said Ember, averting her gaze and fidgeting with the pegs on her guitar. She looked up at him again with coy eyes. "Tasty like a crêpe."

Danny smiled shyly.

Ember plucked a few strings. "But I really shouldn't be selfish."

Danny's smile faded into a confused frown.

"Someone as tasty as you should be shared." Ember jumped high into the air. "Later, man pop." She strummed a mighty chord that hit Danny square in the chest and sent him crashing down, the roof caving in around him as he was slammed into the floor of the crepe shop.

Screams and shouts all around him, shrill and startled and panicked. Delirious and disoriented, Danny put a hand to his pounding head and blinked in an attempt to level his spinning vision.

"Is that Danny Phantom?"

"Oh, my gosh, it is!"

"And he's practically naked!"

The screaming quickly dissolved into fangirling squeals as phone camera lights flashed at him, capturing this incredibly degrading moment forever. Danny sought out Tucker and Sam. Tucker held up his hands with an apologetic shrug. Sam shook her head with an amused smirk.

"You're going to be my new background, ghost boy!" gushed Paulina, standing directly over him and snapping a picture.

Regaining his senses at last, Danny turned invisible and flew out through a wall of the crepe shop, leaving behind a flurry of disappointed shrieks behind him. A few hundred yards away, he reverted to his human form and stared up at the sky for any hint of the fiery diva who had the most peculiar way of stirring him just right.

Maybe next time he saw her, he'd wear underwear that was just a little more flattering.


	17. The Tiger Follow-Up

**Author's note:** Heyyyyyyy, it's been a minute.

Thanks to ironbloodaika for almost the majority of this one!

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Tiger Follow-Up**

No amount of profuse apologizing would stop Dash. It never did. At best, it made the jock laugh. At worst, it affirmed his belief that his target deserved what was coming to him.

Danny sprinted through the halls of Casper High with Dash in hot pursuit. He had better endurance now after so many ghost battles, but he was definitely starting to feel the burn of erratic oxygen intake.

He pulled out his cell phone and hastily tapped a message to Sam, who was waiting for him with Tucker at the Nasty Burger. _Done with detention but Dash is mad. Gonna be late. Order fries for me._

"Quit running, Fenton," roared Dash. "I've got other things to do. Stop wasting my time and let me pound you."

Danny growled to himself. Why did he tell Dash the grade he had received on their latest history test? How could he have been so stupid to put himself in such a position? What hadn't he just lied and said he got a C or something? Dash had been so excited about the B he had managed to achieve with "no cheating at all!" and "a ton of honest studying!" He then smugly asked Danny about his own grade and promptly snapped in typical Dash-fashion when he learned of Danny's B plus on the same test.

And in even further typical Dash-fashion, the blond jock was now chasing him with some sinister punishment in mind that Danny knew was getting worse and worse for him the longer he kept running.

Dash was gradually closing the distance between them. There was no way Danny could turn intangible or invisible without being seen.

He couldn't outrun the jock. But maybe he could lose him.

Clutching his phone to his pounding chest, he turned a corner and ran to the first door he saw, throwing it open and bolting inside. If he continued running through various doors, he could probably at least get out of Dash's sight long enough to turn invisible or—

He crashed into something. Something warm and soft. Something that felt so supple and toned, something that screamed and—

OH SHIT IT WAS VALERIE

He stumbled back a couple steps, his phone falling to the floor of the girls' locker room with a clatter.

"Danny!" Valerie glared at him. "What are you doing in here?"

He shouldn't have stared. He tried so hard not to. But his lids just didn't have the strength to cover his eyes. That same thick body he saw up close not too long ago, strong arms and athletic thighs and mooning hips, decorated only by a crimson bra pushing up her allure and boyshorts riding into her seclusion.

With hands on her hips, she heatedly leaned toward him when the door behind him opened again.

"Fenton! I'm gonna—"

"Dash!" shrieked Valerie. "Get out of here, you lunkhead!"

Dash skidded to a stop, face red and eyes wide. "Whoa, Valerie, I was just—"

"Out! Out!"

Valerie stomped toward the jock with a vicious snarl. Dash whirled around and sprinted out the door.

Danny didn't move, didn't even breathe. Maybe Valerie had forgotten about him. Maybe if he stayed perfectly still, she wouldn't even notice he was still there and would spare his life.

"Danny."

Crap. Never mind.

He shielded his eyes and started heading for the door. "Valerie, I'm _so_ sorry. Dash was just—and I wasn't looking where I was—I didn't mean to—"

"Danny, get back here."

Danny slowly faced her again, his eyes still covered so that he could see only her legs. Her smooth, strong, thick, sexy legs.

"What? Do you wanna punch me or something?" He sighed. "All right, I guess I deserve it. Can I choose where you punch me, at least?"

Valerie laughed. "No, you dork. You dropped your phone."

Oh, right. He scanned the floor but saw nothing. "Did it get kicked somewhere?"

"No. I'm holding it."

He could sense her smirking but didn't dare uncover his eyes to check.

"Danny, it's fine. You can look. Come get your phone already."

Was this a trick?

He stared at her bare legs a little longer, sorting out his options. He really did need his phone back, so he could either lower his hand so he could see her in all her undressed glory…

…or he could keep his eyes covered and blindly reach forward to take his phone and risk touching a part of her he shouldn't.

He tentatively lowered his hand, slowly, tested just how serious she was. When she didn't advance or yell at him, he let it drop to his side.

Look at her face look at her face look at her face look at her face—

Valerie snickered. "Danny, you're such a doof. Get over here."

He sheepishly approached her, his neck burning hotter and hotter with each step. "This really wasn't on purpose."

"Eh, it's fine. Sure beats the last time a guy crashed in on me in my underwear. I'm glad it could be you this time."

The last time a guy crashed in on her—

Oh, right, ha, that was also him.

Danny shrugged nervously. "Oh, ah…well, I just wasn't watching where I was going. I was kind of in too much of a hurry to check."

"Always in some sort of trouble, huh?" Valerie clicked her tongue. "Such a bad boy."

"Yeah, that's…that's me. Someone's always trying to killing me." Her included. Such irony.

"Well, looks like you're gonna live another day." She held out his phone. "Here."

Danny took it from her. "Thanks." His thumb passed over the home button and screen, blinking it to life and creating a very distinctive, very loud camera shutter sound. He froze, unable to move as horrified realization dawned on him.

"That—that was definitely not on purpose either! I swear!" He frantically swiped into his phone's image directory, hoping against hope that he had just gotten a shot of the floor instead.

And yet sort of hoping that maybe he had gotten a shot of something else.

"Danny—"

"I know, I know." Danny brought up the photo he had just snapped, one that caught her exquisite womanly shape covered by almost nothing. "I'm sorry. I'll delete it right away."

"Hang on. Let me see it."

Of course. She wanted to make sure he actually deleted it. Danny timidly held up the phone so she could see the photo and his finger hovering over the trash icon.

Valerie crossed her arms and grinned smugly. "You make me look good, Danny boy."

Danny gave her a hesitant smile. Was she just a bomb waiting for her chance to go off on him? "You always look good, Val…ley…girl. Valley girl." He groaned. "No, wait, that's stupid."

Valerie shook her head in amusement. "You can't pull off your usual wit when you're nervous, huh?"

"You think I'm witty?"

"You never fail to make me laugh."

Danny cracked a smile, not sure if this was a compliment or a veiled insult. Or perhaps just a tease. As her sultry eyes fixated on him, he wasn't sure he even cared. Her paying him any attention at all was just so divine.

He looked at the photo again almost wistfully. Damn, she really did look good. Such a shame he had to get rid of it. Well, at least he'd always have the memory.

His finger moved closer to delete the lingerie image.

Valerie's hand shot out and covered his, pushing it down and away from the phone in his other hand. Danny blinked as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Her eyes lidded as a sensuous smile plumped up her lips.

"Uh…" He looked down at his hand, then back at her. "Do you want to delete it yourself?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Danny, you really are clueless."

Her fingers laced around his, around his phone. She moved in close and forcibly but gently lowered his phone, lowered it directly into his back jean pocket. Her hand lingered there a short moment before she stepped away.

A heat wave colored his face and prickled the sweat pores at his hair line. His phone felt oddly invasive in his back pocket, but no way he was going to move it to his front pocket. Not when Valerie was the one who put it there, brushed against him, that part of him.

"For you," Valerie said in a low voice. "Only you."

A goofy grin jerked at his mouth and twitched the corners of his eyes.

"But I'm serious." Valerie's smile suddenly snapped into a fierce scowl. " _Only_ you. If you show or send this picture to anyone else—" She raised a clenched fist and shook it at him.

Danny held up his hands, palms out. "I won't. I would never do that."

Valerie's smile returned, her fist relaxed. "I know you wouldn't. That's why I'm letting you keep it."

She turned away from him to her open locker, her boyshorts running up the dumps of her apple bottom form in full blossom.

"See ya tomorrow, Danny," she said over her shoulder as she pulled out a shirt from her locker.

"See ya…Valerie."

Entranced by the voluptuous sight, Danny backed away before turning and cracking the girls' locker room door open, glancing around for anyone that might see him. When he was certain the hallway was empty, he exited.

Was that real? Did that just happen?

He pulled out his phone and stared down at it, tempted to check right then and there.

Distant footsteps. Danny looked up to see a student walking at the end of the hall.

No. He'd check later. When he was absolutely certain no one else would see it.

He leaned against a wall and held the phone to his chest, a blissful sigh escaping him.


	18. The Dragon Undressed Again

**Author's note:** This was written for Invader Johnny's birthday! :D Enjoy!

Guestopher: Valerie is not someone I could see Danny having a healthy relationship with either. In fact, there are only three girls I could see Danny having a healthy relationship with (Paulina, Kitty, or Dora). But I do think Valerie and Danny would be happy at times and would almost certainly do better than Sam and Danny.

* * *

 **Undressed**

 **The Dragon Undressed Again**

Eerie descants and gloomy resonance rocked the tiny room, shaking the table and couch with gothic vibration. Danny watched his friends scream out the lyrics to a song only Sam could possibly ever like, facing a TV screen blaring images of wayward tortured youths dressed in black and metal, slamming and jamming to the beat. Well, at least Sam and Tucker were. Danny didn't particularly like this hot new Korean karaoke spot, aptly named Heart and Seoul, but at least it offered private rooms so he could sing without being embarrassed.

He shuddered. Was this depressing music penetrating his whole being now?

No. His breath was visible. A ghost.

He sat up and glanced around. There was no sign of a ghost in this room. Somewhere else in the building?

A ghost attracted to the music here. Could it be…?

No, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Hopes? What? He was definitely _not_ hoping to see _her_. Yeah, right.

"You're up, Danny." Sam turned and held a microphone to him. "This next song is one you picked, right?"

Danny looked at the screen. "Uh, yeah, but...I need to use the bathroom real quick." He stood and started heading for the door. "I'll be back."

"Dude, we have a bathroom right in here, remember?" Tucker gestured to the facility connected to their room.

Oh, right. Okay, he could still make this work. "All right, well…I, uh, might be a while, so…just sing another song, okay?"

Sam and Tucker held up their palms in understanding and indication to say no more, please.

Danny phased himself through the closed bathroom door, locked it after switching on the light. Another goth rock piece started playing in the room, a song choice Tucker loudly protested. Danny phased again through the wall out into the hallway of the karaoke building. All around him, muffled music filtered through a column of closed doors.

His ghost sense alarmed him again, pulled him down the hall. He walked steadily, purposefully, listened intently as he passed each door. Hip hop, hard rock, country bop, and—

Remember, remember, yes, he definitely remembered this sugary pop tune. Even with this door blocking out most of its strums, the melody was undeniable.

And the singer? There was no mistaking that hypnotic voice. It was already seeping into his human ear canals, sirening his will away.

He transformed before the music could further latch onto his sensibilities. His head cleared immediately.

He just really hoped he looked okay.

He threw the door open with a bang. Ember immediately stopped her singing and stared at him.

"Dipstick?" Her surprise morphed into that familiar sneer. "Here for a private show? Not something I usually do, but I think I could make an exception for you."

A private show? What kind of private show?

No, wait, he needed to stay focused.

"What are you up to, Ember?" asked Danny, crossing his arms and staring her down.

"Just doing a quick soundcheck before I set out to blow some minds." Ember drew her lips together in a playful pout as she fingered the frets of her guitar. "Want me to blow yours first, Phantom?"

He could maintain his composure but couldn't stop the glow breaching his face. "Sorry, but your number's not part of the setlist here tonight."

Ember snorted, flaming bits of her hair flickering around the room. "Cute attempt at musical banter, man pop."

More ectoplasm colored his expression. "I'm sending you back to the Ghost Zone, Ember. So how 'bout you make it easy for me?"

Ember set her guitar aside with a smirk. "You want me to be easy for you, huh?"

She slipped a finger in the strap of her top. Danny's large eyes followed her every movement.

"Or rather, I'm gonna make this easy for me." Ember phased her whole top off with a laugh, leaving only a tight leather bra behind that so delightfully squeezed her together. "A surefire way to get your guard down."

Danny swayed at the sight and hitched his breath. Ember laughed even harder.

"Oh, yeah? Well, two can play at that game." Danny grabbed the zipper near his neck and started lowering it. "Don't think I've forgotten how you reacted to seeing me when you burned my suit off."

He watched her face flare green as he lowered his zipper below his navel.

"That's—that's really not impressive at all," she insisted.

"Fine. Then I guess I can just do this." Danny phased his arms out of his sleeves, the upper half of his suit falling and exposing his bare torso.

Ember pressed her lips. "Yeah, you know what, you can, candy strand, and I can just do this."

Her thumbs fit into the waistband of her pants. Danny's now ungloved hands went to the lower part of his suit. Unthinking, only staring, daring her to move, mirroring any and all of her actions.

Phased out and away. She stood across from him slightly panting, dressed in nothing but her leather lingerie and sleek silver boots. His own suit was in a crumpled heap beside him.

Well, at least he was wearing more attractive underwear this time.

They stared at each other for some time, the silence between them heating up with sparking absurdity.

Well, with their clothes off, it seemed there was nothing left to do but—

Ember grabbed the neck of her guitar and lunged at him with a swinging wield. Danny held out his palms and summoned an ectoplasmic shield, deflected her back with a crash. She strummed a chord that broke up his shield and upset his balance, knocked him to the floor. She once again threw herself at him. Danny kicked his legs up and slammed his heels into her middle, flipping her over with a somersault and thrusting her into the hallway behind him.

Danny jumped back up to his feet and sprinted out into the hall just in time to see Ember picking herself up and running at him, holding her guitar like an axe. She dodged an ice ray from his hand and collided into him, knocking him around, into a wall, to the floor.

Around and throughout they slid and tumbled and thrashed, hands and nails grabbing and clawing, bare legs kicking and twisting, energy blasts streaming past their ears and guitar riffs vibrating in their nerves. They tore across the walkways and various rooms, physically broke through walls, intangibly barreled through others. Karaoke singers and loungers screamed during their brief intrusions, cell phone cameras clicked and flashed and recorded as their vicious fight raged on and on, traveling door to door and floor to floor.

The two ghosts dove into an unoccupied room, crashing right through a television screen, shards of broken glass falling around them as they collided with a table and split it in half. Stopped on the floor, they heaved and wheezed as they stared at each other, Ember's body on top of Danny's, her breasts dangling close to his chest.

Entranced by her form, by that cleavage, sensuous skin almost touching him, supple pearlescence he could just fondle right now if she would let him.

Her lips smashed into his. His eyes widened and then closed as her hands held his shoulders, nails dug into his scapulae. His own hands moved to the small of her back, traced along her jutting spine that coiled and braided as she pumped her body against his.

Their boundaries blurred, their passions blazed. What little remained of their clothes flung among the glass and splintered wood.

Fevers rising and then chilling. Ember's hair brightly lapped at the ceiling and then died down close to the floor with a darkened droop. She lay beside Danny with her leg flopped across his body, her fingers caressing his neck and collarbone.

"I told you we'd make a killer duet," she purred with a nibble at his ear.

"We certainly topped the charts with that one," Danny murmured in response, his lower body rolling with the gentle pulse of his pleasure's aftermath.

Ember's tongue and teeth continued teasing his ear. "You know, I could always use another roadie. If you're interested."

"Yeah, right, and actually _help_ you enslave people during your concerts?"

"Phantom, you're the only one I'd actually care to enslave." She sucked at his neck, broke vessel after vessel. "Every. Single. Night."

Danny winced as she tagged and marked him. "How about you just join _my_ crew?"

"You want me fighting against my own kind, dipstick? Really?"

"You know, if humans were invading your world and trying to destroy or control all of you, I'd be fighting them off, too."

Ember smirked and licked the side of his face. "You know, as annoying as you are, I've always thought your noble hero act is really cute."

Danny held her leg, slid his hand along the underside of her thigh. "And I have to admit I've always thought your body is just rocking hot."

"Mmm, is that supposed to be a witty pun?"

"Only if you don't think it's completely lame."

"You _are_ completely lame, Phantom." Ember chewed on his bottom lip. "But charmingly so."

He smiled against her mouth, her lips in perfect suction with his.

"How's about we just stay enemies with benefits, then?" Ember tapped his nose with a finger.

Danny gazed at her listlessly. "Sure I can't bring you over to my side?"

Ember laughed and stood, searching the floor for her scattered underwear. "No way. All you meatsacks are gonna be under my control one of these days." She bent over at the hips to pick up her pants, wiggling her butt at him. "And you'll be getting special VIP treatment, my very important prisoner. You'll get backstage passes to all my shows."

Danny propped himself up on his elbows. "Will I be getting another pass any time soon?"

Ember smirked and picked up her guitar. "We'll see, sugar tit."

She puckered her lips at him, a farewell kiss, and flew straight up through the ceiling. Now alone, Danny stared up for some time.

He grabbed his boxers and then walked toward the door, his clothes reappearing as his ghost form fizzled away. He looked up and down the hall, at all of the damage he and Ember had caused during their wild ride through the building. Why had he been here in the first place? Oh, right. He had come here with—

"Danny!"

Sam and Tucker ran up to him. Danny tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Tucker.

"Sorry. I just had to take care of a ghost. I didn't want to ruin your fun, so I didn't tell you guys."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know about Ember. _Everyone_ knows about Ember. And you."

Danny paled. "You do?"

Sam held her phone up and played various videos for him, short recordings of him hanging onto Ember as they crashed through various karaoke rooms.

"They're all over Instagram and Facebook." Sam crossly narrowed her eyes. "You wanna tell us why you're both almost naked?"

"Yeah. We really wanna know," said Tucker with a grin.

Danny shrugged, his pallor replacing quickly with blood. "We just—you know. Her fire—my ectoplasmic blasts—it just happened."

"Did anything else 'just happen'?" asked Tucker eagerly.

Sam lightly punched his shoulder. "Danny knows better than to do that."

"Hey, Ember's hot as hell. A guy's got needs, you know?"

"Danny's not a horndog like you, Tucker."

The two continued bickering. Danny took Sam's phone and continued thumbing through the recently uploaded videos.

He and Ember sure looked good tangled up with each other.


End file.
